Indicios de humanidad
by k-eniya
Summary: Continuación de "Mantente en contacto" - Bella regresa con las Vulturis, pero los chismes no conocen fronteras. Que llego alguien nuevo a Forks? Edward parece interesado en la chica humana! Bella tendra que regresar por lo que fue suyo...
1. Bajo ataque

**Capitulo 1**

Di varios pasos solo para recargarme en la ventana. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara. No podía creer esto. La noche tenía su gran estelar y las parvadas de vampiros se arremolinaban en torno al perímetro que había creado con mi escudo, sentí cada pinchazo de cada insensato que intentaba traspasarlo.

El castillo estaba bajo ataque.

Hice que mi escudo entornara uno más pequeño por si algún vampiro lograba traspasar el primero, cosa que no pasaría jamás, pero me agradaba usar mis escudos.

_Pedo intervenir? _– le pregunto mentalmente a Aro, casi pudio ir sus risas desde el gran salón hasta mi habitación, mi propia risa creció.

_Y evitarles el minuto de diversión? _– Pregunto extasiado, demasiado confiado ante su propio poder – _no lo creo hija, pero cuando me aburra serás la primera en saberlo _ - asentí sin contestar de nuevo. La guardia estaba dentro, y solo el ejército peleaba fuera, puede sentir unas cuantas bajas y eso lejos de perturbarme, me agrado. Los Vulturis no necesitamos inútiles.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y sin siquiera voltearme mi escudo reacciono mandando lejos al dueño. Me aleje de la ventana para correr a donde Klaus

-has ruido! – me queje poniéndome de su lado para ayudarlo a levantarse – no puedes llegarme así en medio de una invasión! – este se rio.

- fue mi culpa

- pues claro! – me reí. Luego ambos volteamos a la ventana. Por lo menos cinco vampiros estaban intentando abrirse paso por el jardín que daba a mi habitación, lo que nos dejaba ver los inútiles golpes y pasos que daban con toda la intención de traspasar la barrera invisible. Klaus sonrió y me tomo por la cintura. – Esto sería más interesante si yo estuviera fuera – este se rio.

- creo justo lo contrario. Puedes matarlos de una sentada a todos juntos, a mi parecer, eso no es divertido.

- pero si funcional, no me justan los juegos largos

- pongo en tela de juicio eso – sonrió dejando un suave beso en mi mejilla

- si lo dices por Garrett yo… - ambos volteamos al tiempo del primer timbrido de mi celular, no había peor momento para que alguien me pudiera llamar.

La pantalla de mi celular mostro la parpadeante foto de Alice, solté un suspiro. Me aleje de la ventana para ir a tomarlo.

Había pasado un año desde que me fui de Forks, y justo como lo había prometido, he mantenido el contacto con todos ellos. Con los Cullen e incluso con uno que otro humano. Alice se había vuelto importante para mí en cuestión de minutos, incluso fue mas sencillo que viviendo cerca. Aun hablaba con Edward, pero deje de hacerlo cuando parecía que prefería que lo quemaran vivo, lo cual me entristeció, pero pareció comprensible, después de todo, yo lo había dejado… por alguien más…

Aun me siento culpable por eso. aunque no tanto como debería, porque en todo caso, Klaus fue el primero...

Con Renne y Charlie es otra historia. Sé que están en Australia. por alguna parte… Desde que regrese al castillo y cambie los recuerdos de todos por aquí, ellos casi no me llaman, pero aun recibo una que otra carta de mama. Por fin están juntos, y me alegro por ellos, pero eso no quita el hecho de que me abandonaron… o lo que sea, para mí fue abandono…

Cambiar los recuerdos de los Vulturis no fue muy difícil, mama no debió haber puesto mucho empeño en mantenerlos ocultos, o por lo menos no como yo pensaba, ahora sé que pude haber vuelto desde mucho antes sin tener que preocuparme porque atraparan a mi mama y la acusaran de traición. Pero ella aun no se libra de ellos, ya que aun tiene que ejercer su autoridad en su nombre desde donde quiera que este. aunque parece llevarlo bien.

El tío Marco me recibió con los brazos abiertos y era una buena fuerte de escape en medio de la gran mentira que había creado para poder estar en paz aquí, junto con Klaus, que tampoco parecía estar sufriendo, incluso parecía gustarle esta vida. Y a mí me gustaba sentirme poderosa de nuevo. Tuve mi collar de vuelta!

Un estruendo se escucho afuera y pude ver como el fuego consumía a los cinco que intentaban entrar.

-si? – probé cuando conteste.

- Bella! Comencé a creer que no contestarías – se quejo.

- Alice no es un…

- lo sé, pero esto no puede esperara, es sobre… - la llamada se corto. Una fuerte estática rodeo mi habitación, cuando volver a la ventana, una sombra de forma humanoide nos veía, para luego tomar la forma de un chico moreno de ojos borgoña. Como entro? Solo el sabe.

- es mucho más bonito por dentro – casi rió por su comentario.

- solo vienes a preguntar sobre nuestro decorador de interiores? – pregunte poniéndome a la altura de Klaus. El chico se enfoco en mi, dando algunos pasos, como deambulando.

- no, en realidad vengo por ti – me reí y Klaus se tenso.

- pues suerte con eso – dije riendo. El chico se trasformo de nuevo en esa especie de sombra y me traspaso, así nomas, como si estuviera hecho de nada, sentí frió y dolor correr por mi cuerpo cuando salió por el otro lado. Para cuando voltee Klaus ya lo tenía amordazado. Me queje antes de poderme parar recta – me agrado tu truquito. Pero dudo que pueda hacer algo por ti.

- en cambio a mi no me hizo mucha gracia – dijo Klaus empujándolo aun mas contra la pared. En un segundo el cuerpo del chico estaña siendo cubierto por fuego purpura.

- hey! Cuidado con mi edredón! – Klaus soltó una suave risa.

- si Bella! Estoy teniendo cuidado con tu edredón – hablo con paciencia exagerada.

- parecen confiados – dije el chico, sonreí, le daría puntos por eso. Que sínico!

- sí, bueno… entraste al lugar equivocado _amigo_ – siseo Klaus, alguien debería darle clases de auto control.

- que es lo que quieren? – pregunte sentándome en la orilla de mi cama, teniendo una vista completa para no dejar de lado lo que estaba sucediendo afuera y mucho menos lo de dentro.

- a ti – me solte riendo.

- eso es tan lindo... – Klaus no cabía en sí. – eh! Tranquilo. Quiero ver que tanto puede desvariar. – voltee a ver de nuevo al chico – para que me querrían?

- para… - trago – para… - rodé los ojos, el tipo no iba a contestar, no mientras Klaus estuviera obstruyendo sus dudosas cuerdas bocales, desde cuando se le puede hacer eso a un vampiro? Bueno Klaus tiene sus métodos.

- Klaus… - advertí. Este me vio un segundo y luego lo quemo – hey! Quería su don! Y mas información…

- sí, bueno, y yo lo quería ver muerto. – vi con lastima las cenizas, yo quería ese don!

- que desperdicio de don. – el me ignoro.

- Bella. Necesito que los mates a todos. Ya! – ordeno. Me le quede viendo por unos segundos.

_Voy a intervenir. Uno entro en mi habitación… no me gusta que entren a mi habitación _– le dije a Aro.

_Haz lo que te plazca –_fue su respuesta. Se escucho una orden y las puertas del castillo se cerraron.

Voltee a la ventana y me enfoque en mi don de localización, separe las mentes que conocía, justo como en un listado de canciones, era tedioso y aburrido, sin contar tardado, pero el ejercito era parte de los Vulturis y aunque sabía que a Aro no le molestaría si mataba a unos cuentos – a Aro no le molesta nada de lo que yo haga – me contuve. Suspire dejando libre el don de Jane y luego los deshice, así de fácil era desde el principio. El fuego dejo el lado este del castillo. Sonreí de lado. Gesto que me hizo querer darme un golpe, como puede ser que extrañe a Edward? Así de sinvergüenza soy? Sí, creo que sí.

-listo – le sonreí a Klaus – entonces…. Para que me querían?

-tenían un ejército – y recalco el "tenían", sonreí – estaban planeando usarte… uno de ellos, el jefe, que no tengo idea de donde este, así que ni preguntes. Tiene una habilidad por la que estoy seguro matarías. Y creían que podían… - se rió un poco – capturarte. Como sea.

- bastante interesante. Cuál es su habilidad? – Klaus sonrió.

- si sabría. Ya te la hubiera dicho – le avente una almohada. Y se rió.

- entonces como sabes que mataría por ella?

- porque matas por cualquier cosa! – Dijo riendo – y porque sé que tiene algo que ver con el control mental o físico… algo así. El chico no sabía bien.

-Bella! – Grito Jane desde fuera de la habitación – se te solicita en el salón – sonreí ante su formalismo. Abrí la puerta y la abrace.

- tú también te aburriste? – pregunte bajando con ella.

- como el infierno. – dijo viéndome de soslayo, ni una risa. Le saque la lengua.

- sonríe Jane! Te vas a arrugar!

- si bueno, no creo que eso pase, así como… jamás. – la chica era una mezcla extraña de seriedad y sarcasmo. Pero la amaba por eso.

Los guardias nos abrieron las pesadas puertas dobles dándonos el pase, sentí a Klaus detrás de mi saludar a uno de ellos. Justo el fin de la tormenta y ellos actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado. Tuvimos un atentado! Y el loco líder todavía anda por ahí. Sonreí.

-Abuelito – dije yendo hacia Aro.

- confió en que sacaste alguna información.

- lo hice. – Dije sentándome en su regazo – claro que lo hice. Pero no muy buena. Klaus lo mato antes.

- típico de Klaus – dijo suspirando, ni siquiera se enojo. Que más quedaba.

- sí, bueno. Tenían un líder. Venían por mí…

- Bien Klaus! – apremio tío Marco.

- su líder no andaba por aquí, debo agregar – dijo Klaus parándose cerca de un demasiado-callado-para-mi-gusto Dimitri.

- me lo imagine. Pues bueno. – dijo poniéndose de pie, y a mí por ende. – la amenaza acabo. Pueden retirarse. – todos obedecieron su orden y salieron. Me quede parada viendo todo. Como había extrañado este lugar!

* * *

**los que leen "Mantente en contacto" ya lo habrán de haber leído. como sea. se les quiere y espero que les haya gustado! hasta luego :)**

**oxox**

**_We kept in touch_**  
I took you home  
Sure, it proves we get along  
And it will only get better from now on

We found a place to which we drive  
And i offer you the time  
To sleep - to dream  
To wake up when we arrive

the time to sleep - Marbie sounds


	2. Chismes humanos

Capitulo 2

Podría estar actuando un poco más madura que esto, pero no quería, que aburrida seria mi vida si así fuera.

Corrí por los largos pasillos del castillo, riendo como una niña pequeña, realmente me hubiera gustado tener una infancia parecida a esto, pero no podía cambiar el pasado. Di un salto riendo antes de chocar con el fornido cuerpo de Klaus.

-te atrape – dijo dándome vueltas en el aire.

- lo hiciste – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- gane. Merezco mas que eso, no crees?

- yo creo – me reí dándole un sabroso beso en los labios, profundizándolo al grado de toquetearnos en medio del pasillo.

- ya no hay pudor – bromeo Dimitri pasando "despistadamente" por donde estábamos – aunque tengo que aceptar que es más barato que comprar porno.

- eres un sinvergüenza! – me reí separándome penosamente de los brazos de Klaus, son tan adictivos!

-sí, seguro yo soy – dijo dando pasos más largos. Nos le quedamos viendo hasta que desapareció por el largo corredizo.

-arruino el momento? – pregunte desconfiada, el rojo sangre de los ojos de Klaus se profundizo.

- en lo mas mínimo – dijo sonriendo, arrestándome dentro de la primera habitación vacía que encontró.

Salimos despeinados y casi jadeantes, digo casi porque no creo que sea posible el que algún día nos cansemos el uno del otro.

-si sigo comiendo así me voy a atiriciar – solté el cuerpo sin vida del que me había alimentado, jamás me acostumbrare a no cazar mi propio alimento, Aro, Marco y Cayo parecen llevarlo bien, pero se bien que incluso Sulpicia y Athenodora odian alimentarse así. Es esto o atravesar el país, así que esto está bien. Aun así siempre están agradecidas las salidas ocasionales de caza.

-y tú te quejas! Tuviste el mejor, parece que Heidi me odia – se quejo Dimitri.

-suele pasar cuando rompes corazones – le contesto Alec, Dimitri le lanzo algo, y luego dicen que yo soy la infantil.

-envidioso – con el comentario de Dimitri vinieron unas cuantas risas.

-porque? – dijo Alec a la defensiva.

- como por que? Quieres que lo grite para que todos se enteren del enamo… - como un rayo Alec ya estaba encima de Dimitri, listo para arrancar cabezas, Dimitri se defendió como solo el mejor rastreador de la guardia puede, aun así el no es rival para el don de Alec. Me senté en mi pequeño trono a esperar que la paciencia del abuelito se acabara.

- Alto – ni siquiera lo tuvo que gritar, solo basto una orden en voz apenas audible para que ambos se detuvieran. Jane puso su mano frente a Felix, y este sonriendo le entrego un billete. Mi sonrisa nunca dejo mis labios. Cuando amaba este lugar!

Salí de mi habitación con una sonrisa en mis labios, era difícil quitarla de ahí. Estando aquí es diferente, me siento diferente, bien, sin "dramas para no aburrirse" ni bajas autoestimas.

-Bella! Tienes una llamada – aviso Gianna, le sonreí antes de tomar mi teléfono celular, que estaba haciendo con ella?

-si? – conteste al número desconocido. En ingles, puesto que el numero era de América.

-bella? – la voz de Ángela me hizo sonreír.

-quien más? – bromee. Sentí las manos de Klaus en mi cintura. Me articulo un "con quien hablas?" y yo deje el auricular para que el escuchara, después de reconocer la voz me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Sé muy bien para que lo hizo, quien dice que mi novio no es celoso?

-creo que estoy empezando a aprender italiano – parecía contenta – no puedo creer que tengas asistente!

-no es asistente… no mía, en todo caso. – se oyó un suspiro

- pero es de tu familia! Bella, porque nunca lo mencionaste! – se quejo Lauren arrebatándole el teléfono a Ángela. Se escucho una discusión y luego de nuevo Ángela hablo.

- ignórala – sugirió Ángela – últimamente parece que no tiene casa propia.

- eso es porque quiero hablar con Bella también.

-no seas hipócrita Lauren – dijo una tercera voz, Jessica. – hablando de hipocresías, tu_ amiga _Alice ya te comento de la "pretendiente" de Edward? – que hacían las dos en casa de Ángela? Camine hacia mi habitación, un segundo después Klaus estaba de nuevo a mi lado, parece que lo invoca el nombre de Edward! La curiosidad me pico.

-que con él? – pregunte dudosa. Alice no me había dicho nada, y había hablado con ella hace unas horas.

- que buena amiga! – dijo Jessica con voz malhumorada, parece tenerle envidia a Alice, o celos…

-ay! Cállate Jessica – se quejo Ángela, pobre! Con esas dos no se puede.

- llego una chica nueva – dijo Lauren ignorando a las otras dos mientras peleaban, sonreí, eso es ser humano! – se llama Bee, Bee! Que clase de ridícula se llama así! – dijo Lauren burlándose.

- es un bonito nombre – dijo Angela. Casi pude ver como las otras rodaban sus ojos.

-además no se llama Bee, se llama Bree – corrigió Jessica

- que con ella? – pregunte impaciente.

- se convirtió en la garrapata de Edward – sentí las manos de Klaus retorcerse con su mención. Rodé los ojos mientras la articulaba que se fuera, el se negó y hasta cerró la puerta. – no se le despega! – la voz chillona de Lauren le agrego énfasis.

- no seas exagerada Law, se llevan bien, solo eso…

- además a Bella ya no debería importarle… digo, teniendo a ese bombón con nombre de Santa! – ellas conocieron a Klaus en una de nuestras video llamadas. No lo hubieran hecho si no fuera por la tendencia de Klaus de manifestarse con cada mención de Edward.

-Klaus – corregí.

-dile hola de mi parte – dijo Jessica.

-Jess dice Hola – dije en voz alta, Klaus se rio, como si no hubiera escuchado.

- está ahí?! – pregunto/grito Lauren

- como si fuera posible correrlo – dije mas para el que para las chicas, el sonrió de oreja a oreja y yo le sonreí de vuelta. – de que color son sus ojos? – pregunte, necesitaba saber si la nueva conquista de Edward era humana o no. No puedo creer que le pueda tener celos, no debería importarme, justo como dice Jess, yo tengo a Klaus! Que clase de sin vergüenza, egoísta e hipócrita soy!?

- de un feo verde – dijo Jessica medio asqueada – parece vomito.

- es bonito – agrego Ángela y yo me reí, tan típico de ella.

- para ti todo es "bonito"- se quejo Lauren – y si, es feo. Como sea. Se mudo de LA! Y tiene un acento raro y feo. Es fea Bella, no tienes de que preocuparte. Además parece no querer hacer amigos, es tan rara! Y el nudo de pájaros al que llama cabello! Dios! Si la Rosalie misma la ve con asco!

- aun así Edward parece estar viendo a la mismísima Afrodita cuando la ve – se me encogió el estomago. – es una perra – agrego Jessica, sonreí.

Como era que Edward estaba saliendo con una humana? Porque Alice no me lo había mencionado. Mejor aún, porque Carlisle no me lo había mencionado?

-pero… - dude, teniendo a Klaus cerca no puedo hablar con ellas de cómo me siento, porque además… como me siento? Debería no estar celosa, pero lo estaba, de alguna manera sigo creyendo que Edward es mío… así como con Garrett, el es mío y siempre lo será, podría ir a revivirlo en este instante y el seguiría queriéndome, tanto como yo a él… pero y Klaus? Soy una bruja! Pero a quien le importa? A Klaus! Dios! Líbrame de todo mal! Que esta taaann mal conmigo? Mi sentido de pertenencia esta demás descompuesto! Suspire y le susurre un lo siento a Klaus antes de tele trasportarme a una de las torres más altas y privadas del castillo, necesitaba esto.

- pero… - repetí – ustedes creen que el… que él siente algo por ella? – el silencio me carrubio. – vamos!

- todo apunta a que si – dijo Ángela muy seria.

- pero no te preocupes Bell! Sé que si te volviera a ver se olvidaría de esa fea – me reí del comentario de Jess.

- lo pongo en cuestión – dijo Lauren

- a que te refieres? – pregunte sintiéndome derrotada. Estoy tan mal!

- a nada! No se refiere a nada, es solo envidia, como a ella no la quieren! – casi me reí de lo que dijo Ángela.

- gracias por decirme – les dije sinceramente. – tal vez nos veamos pronto… adiós.

- adiós Bella! – dijeron al mismo tiempo. Luego colige, sintiéndome rara, serán celos? Yo digo que si…

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado.**

**Don't you think that it's boring how people talk  
Making smart with their words again, well I'm bored  
Because I'm doing this for the thrill of it, killin' it  
Never not chasing a million things I want  
And I am only as young as the minute is full of it  
Getting pumped up on the little bright things I bought  
But I know they'll never own me  
(Yeah)**

**tennis court - lorde**

**a quien no le gusta lorde?**

**(tambien este ya lo habia subido, subire el siguiente pronto)**

**xoxo**


	3. Boda?

Capitulo 3

Aburrida, así es como estoy, porque de repente a los vampiros les dio por portarse bien? No hay nada que hacer! Ni una sola misión en meses, lo cual me da tiempo de pensar, y no quiero pensar, no mientras mis pensamientos vallan a rumbos innombrables. Parece que Edward va enserio con la humana, con una humana! Como se puede ir enserio con un humano?  
Suspire removiéndome en el trono de Aro, el salón estaba solo, solo yo y mis ideas territoriales oh y el aburrimiento! Necesito una misión, algún proyecto! Detener a una banda de neófitos mal portados, cazar a algún vampiro fuera de control y con ansias de poder, hasta una ejecución! Lo que sea!  
El abuelito estaba en su habitación en Sulpicia – ella no me deja llamarla abuelita porque dice que se siente vieja, lo cual me hace reír, acaso hay alguien más viejo que ella? Aparte de Aro claro, no creo. Pero me dijo que no por eso me amaba menos… como sea - solo ellos saben haciendo que, quiero creer que conversando sobre la tercera enmienda, sí, estoy segura que eso no están haciendo...  
Me volví a remover en el acolchonado trono, quedando de cabeza para ver el alto techo, el castillo es tan anticuado!  
Klaus había ido con Dimitri y Felix de caza al otro lado del país, Alec seguro estaba intentando coquetear con Gianna y Jane en su habitación escuchando música con la que estoy segura invoca demonios, Heidi fue a Russia y Renata… bueno, ella podría estar comiendo florecitas en alguna bonita estancia checa y no me podría importar menos, si por mi fuera la exiliaría, pero no puedo hacer eso... según Heidi lo mío contra Renata solo son celos, o envidia, pero que le podría envidiar? Tengo un mejor don que ella!  
Y eso me dejaba a mi sola en el gran salón imaginando que alguien venia a rogar su propia muerte... Cosa que no había pasado. Gruñí, por lo menos los policías humanos tienen sus donas! Vi mi iphone en mi mano, Siri no es buena compañía. Una llamada hizo temblar mi mano, conteste:  
- si? - la voz de Rosalie hizo que me enderezara. - Rose? - jamás me llamaba, hasta el momento creí que enserio me odiaba.  
- Bella? - rodé mis ojos - Edward enloqueció - dijo con voz histérica - lo hizo Bella! Enloqueció totalmente! Y encerrarlo en las mazmorras no sirvió de nada!

-de que… - ni siquiera me dejo continuar.

- es por _ella_ – chillo – cree que la ama! Esta desvariando, diciendo cosas estúpidas y sin sentido para cualquier oído sensato!

- Rose… tranquila, no entiendo nada – se escucho un bufido y luego la voz de Alice.

- se quiere casar – explico Alice. Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse, que él se quería que? Como era posible eso!

- pero… pero si apenas la conoce! – fue mi turno de chillar histéricamente. – Como que se quiere… - me atragante – casar! Con una humana! CON UNA HUMANA! – enfusiste chillando, me senté rígida en el trono sintiendo toda la autoridad que me infundía este. – se lo dijo? – sentí mi voz sombría.

- supongo que es parte de su plan – dijo Rosalie más tranquila – espero que lo deje cuando sepa lo lunático que esta – Alice suspiro.

- no le ha dicho nada, incluso el sabe lo importante que es nuestro secreto, y creo que secretamente también cree que Bree lo dejaría si supiera que es un monstro – medio se rio – son sus palabras no mías…

- y yo que vela tengo en ese entierro? – me sentía como si me estuvieran molestado, que me importaba a mí que Edward se casara? _No estarías tan enojada si no te importara –_ aclaro la nunca bienvenida Stessa. Suspire. Sí, estoy enojada, y si, sí que me importa pero…

- sabes perfectamente cuál es tu papel en este lio – gruño Rosalie. Suspire.

- yo… - ni siquiera me dejo continuar

- exacto. Tu. Tu le rompiste el corazón a mi fatídico hermano, lo torturaste creyendo que habías muerto y luego llegaste con otro para rejonearte de tu felicidad y facilidad con los hombres enfrente de el. Y todavía tienes la desfachatez de preguntarnos que te interesa?! Mira Bella! Te juro que si no fueras… - respiro profundo – como sea. – le regreso el teléfono a Alice quien también suspiro desesperada.

- teme por Edward, Bella, eso es todo. No queremos que le pase nada… esperábamos que tu tampoco…

- crees que ya no me preocupo por él? Porque no me lo habías dicho Alice? Me entere por medio de Lauren…

- sabia que te lo dirían, no lo considere necesario…

- pues precisamente por eso…

- Bella… - se escucho un ruido – lo siento, tengo que colgar – y sin dejarme decir palabra colgó.

Me quede viendo el techo del castillo. Lo único que había hecho esa llamada fue quitarme el aburrimiento. Y eso es bueno. Pero ahora tenía cosas en la cabeza en las que no quería pensar.

Como, porque Edward estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo? Digo… se quiere casar con alguien a quien apenas conoce! No estamos en una película de Disney! Además la diferencia de especies es algo de lo que debes preocuparte… aunque una mordida lo soluciona… sacudí la cabeza.

Ahora, que estaba haciendo yo? Me siento extraña, no sé que pensar, ni tampoco como actuar. Si de mí dependiera iría solo a matar a la tal Bee, funciono con la de Garrett… pero Garrett es definitivamente muy diferente a Edward, lo es… Edward es tan apasionado, tan serio, recatado… y Garrett, aunque no dudo que sus sentimientos sean verdaderos… bueno, Garrett es Garrett! Simplemente…

Y luego estaba Klaus. Mi primer y único amor…. Pero soy versátil y el demasiado paciente, me deja volar, pero no quiero alejarme de él.

Porque no puedo quedarme en paz? Ser normal, tener una sola pareja estable y para siempre! Como todos, como mama y papa, como Sulpicia y el abuelito, incluso el tío Marco no volvió a buscar el amor desde que Didyan murió! Y yo! Yo que hago, he tenido tantas parejas! Y Klaus, siendo mi único permanente jamás a estado a mi lado, y ahora que lo está quiero dejarlo para ir a buscar a Edward porque tengo un berrinche de celos que hace que quiera cortarle la cabeza a una insignificante humana que tengo el placer de no conocer…

Una vez más. Que está mal conmigo?

Rodé por el piso del salón, desesperada de mi misma. Me pare de un salto y fui en busca del tío Marco. Si él no me daba explicaciones y concejos aceptables iría a buscar unos cuantos inocentes a los cuales pueda condenar injustamente, solo para desquitarme…

El poder vuelve locos a las personas, y creo ser el claro ejemplo.

Oohh también podría regresar a America, apartar a Bee del lado de mi ex novio y de pasada darle una sorpresa a Sam (el aun cree que estoy muerta) y al resto de los Quileuntes…

O podía encerrarme en un calabozo y quedarme ahí. Sería bueno para unas cuantas personas si yo hiciera eso.

Rodé en el suelo haciéndome parecer una niña de cinco años hasta que una carcajada me interrumpió.

-bella? – pregunto Alec entre risas – que se supone que estás haciendo? – ni siquiera voltee a verlo y seguí revolcándome, de alguna manera calmaba mi temperamento.

- que, que hago? – Suspire – revolcarme en mi miseria. Eso hago. – su risa aumento.

- mal día? – se sentó a mi lado y deje de rodar.

- no tienes ni idea – aparto mi cabello de mi cara.

- quieres contarme? – subí una ceja, a veces se me olvida que el niño rubio de apariencia infantil es mucho mayor que yo…

- no – seguí dándome vueltas. El se rio aun más fuerte y me detuvo.

- que fue lo que paso?

-contando los daños? Aparte de mi claro aburrimiento y mi falta de… como sea. – me di una vuelta más para verlo a la cara – Edward tiene novia – me vio por un segundo

- uh hum

- Edward Cullen?

- oh ya, que con él? – rodé lejos.

- ves, por eso no te cuento nada – él se rio.

- de hecho si lo haces.

- tienes suerte de que te quiera Alec Vulturi. – su sonrisa valió oro, incluso me sonrojaría si aun pudiera. Luego se me quedo viendo y beso me mejilla.

- yo también te quiero – lo vi por un largo tiempo y luego lo abrace. Entonces le conté todo, todo lo que me hacía sentir la mosca sin valor.

Porque todo lo relacionado con Edward me quiebra tanto? Jamás hasta que lo conocí me había sentido insegura con algo. Ni mala, ni egoísta, ni nada de todo lo que me hace ser quien soy había estado tan recriminado, incluso Carlisle nunca ha podido hacer eso. Pero luego llego a Fork y lo conozco, con todo y su mal genio y su fingida indiferencia… luego mama yéndose, luego Garrett, la reaparecían de mis recuerdos, de Klaus… se que amo a Klaus, pero también sé que algo en Edward me hace querer volver atrás y abrazarlo, o lo que sea…

Despues de contarle todo el me abrazo aun mas fuerte y se separo de mi haicenodme quedar justo a su medida.

-entonces dime. Quien eres tu? – me le quede viendo como si creyera que estaba loco. Su sonrisa creció – dime quien eres? – exigió. – dilo!

- Bella – no pude más que decir entre risas.

- dilo completo

- Isabella – volví a repetir dudosa.

- completo – insistió. Rodé los ojos

- Isabella Vulturi – parpadeo

- ahora grítalo – comencé a renegar cuando el volvió a insistir – grítalo!

- SOY ISABELLA VULTURI! – grite segura de que si no traía a unos cuentos curiosos a ver no estaría en el castillo. – que es esto Alec? Un rito de porristas?

- solo quiero que te des cuenta de quién eres. Cuando isabella a mendigado algo? Ve allá, rompe el cuello de esa humana y recupera lo que te pertenece

- pero, y Klaus? – ni eso lo hizo tambalear

- Klaus sabe comportarse. Además te ama, y sabe que lo amas, no es tan celoso… de todas maneras te ha visto con tantos diferentes que creo que no le importaría mucho uno más…

- ahora me haces sentir como una puta.

- esos sentimientos no te llevaran a ningún lado. Somos inmortales. La encarnación del pecado. Somos superiores en todos los sentidos. No dejes que nada te haga olvidar eso. Mucho menos un cobrizo célibe – me reí.

- entonces tu concejo es que regrese a America? Con la autorización de quien exactamente?

- Aro no se interpondría. Nos hace falta un poco de acción y contigo en la guardia no hay mucha. Te quedas con los mejores y eso a mi parecer es toda una mierda!

- Alec! – me fingí escandalizada – no uses ese lenguaje corriente!

- lenguaje Americano que_ tú_ me enseñaste – sonrió – ahora me voy. Gianna me va a decir que si por las buenas o por las malas – lo abrace.

- que no se te escape tigre! – levantó sus pulgares y desapareció. Dejándome a mi sola completamente decidida y más centrada que nunca.

Sé quién soy. Como soy y a donde voy.

Y jamás dejare que nadie cambie eso.

Nada de drama para no aburrirse, nada de humanas insignificantes en mi camino y nada de culpas idiotas. No hay culpa.

* * *

**hola!**

**que tal?**

**reviews?**

**me siento abandonada y triste. nos les esta gustando? digan para dejar de subir...**

**All of these lines across my face**  
**Tell you the story of who I am**  
**So many stories of where I've been**  
**And how I got to where I am**

**But these stories don't mean anything**  
**When you've got no one to tell them to**  
**It's true, I was made for you**

**the story - brandi carlile**

**algún fan de vampire diaries? porque la única amiga que compartía mi trauma y todo eso desapareció sin dejar rastro, me preocupa y todo pero gracias a sus actualizaciones de face se que esta bien. como sea. ahora no tengo con quien quejarme de que Katherin se quedo con el cuerpo de Elena y que nadie parece darse cuenta! pero esta bien, porque ya como que estaba aburriendo la perfección de Damon :P aun asi! como van a regresar! porque quiero que regresen! y que con Caroline y Klaus! amo a Klaus! porque no se queda con el y se deja de todos los dramas de Tyler? yo haria eso! Klaus es Klaus y tiene la sonrisa mas perfecta del mundo! chueca y arrogante! justo como debe de ser 3**

**xoxo**


	4. Celos

Capitulo 4

-que quieres que? – Klaus me arrebato la maleta y la aventó de nuevo a mi habitación – vamos a sentarnos y a que me expliques esto antes de que alguien salga herido, y te juro que alguien lo hará…

-Voy contigo o sin ti, ya lo decidí.

- ya lo decidiste?! – ahora parecía que iba a explotar – pero que demonios te pasa Bella! – me le quede viendo esperando a que el solo lo descifrara. No quiero que Edward se case, porque? Pues porque no! No puede, tiene que ser con alguien que yo califique decente. O con nadie en absoluto. Si, el fue mío. Y lo seguirá siendo.

- contigo o sin ti – repetí, sus ojos se profundizaron.

- entonces te irías sin mi?

- eso quiere decir que no vienes? – suspiro exasperado y eso fue lo que me molesto más que nada.

- eso quiere decir que no puedo estar más en desacuerdo con esto.

- pero vienes? – entrecerró los ojos como si eso le ayudara a calmarse un poco, cosa que no paso. Me gruño y luego salió arrancando la puerta de mi habitación con todo y bisagras. Voltee a ver mi maleta antes de salir corriendo hacia él. – me estás haciendo elegir? – pregunte cuando la atrape, obligándolo a verme a los ojos. Sus ojos no dejaron los míos cuando lo dijo.

- es tu decisión – dijo simplemente, luego retiro mi mano de su brazo y se cruzo de hombros, como esperando a que le dijera algo, cualquier cosa.

Y ahí estaba yo, esperando que mis labios se abrieran para decir algo, decirle cualquier cosa, lo que sea. Pero me quede plasmada, como si estuviera esperando que su gesto cambiara y me dijera que estaba bromeando, porque él no es así, yo lo sé…

-y bien? – insistió. Balbucee un rato moviendo la boca como si me faltara el aire, entrecerré los ojos y apreté la mandíbula.

Entonces el griterío empezó, le reclame, el a mí y en alguien momento del camino los gritos se trasformaron en algo más que solo palabras, hasta que una voz enérgica nos separo. Volteamos al mismo tiempo para ver a Sulpicia en su vestido negro y ojos bien delineados vernos con sus manos en sus caderas.

-basta – ordeno – ambos – agrego diciéndomelo solo a mí, estaba a punto de dar mi más educada opinión pero su mirada me hizo callar, ahora sé de donde la saco mama. – me gustaría decir que no es el motivo de su pelea, pero no puedo, todo el castillo lo escucho. Aun así actuare como una buena madre (es solo una forma de referirse a sí misma) y escuchare ambas versiones. – dijo refiriéndose solo a mí, bufe y ella sonrió.

Lo que prodigio fue un drama digno de televisión, de esos donde hay una conductora metiche que jura tener alguien titulo psiquiátrico y invitados chillones y demasiado exagerados.

Sulpicia sonrió cuando dio por terminado la "sesión"

-así que solo estas celoso – dijo sin temor a equivocarse, viendo directo a los ojos de Klaus.

- por supuesto! – Contesto sin el menor prejuicio, casi reí ante eso y él me fulmino con la mirada – te hace feliz? – pregunto escupiendo rabia a diestra y siniestra, lo cual me hizo reír mas. Luego Sulpicia creyó que era el momento de hacerme ver mis errores.

- porque te ríes Bella? – Pregunto casi altanera – no lo estarías tu también si Klaus decidiera ir tras una ex? – me dio en mi punto y casi gruñí, ella sonrió sabiéndolo.

- es precisamente por eso que quiero volver! – chille en defensa propia

- pero tú ya no estás con Edward, estas con Klaus – enserio estaba intentando razonar conmigo? No en este estado! Que demonios les pasa por la cabeza al creer que me pueden cohibir para dejar de hacer lo que me place?

- pero él sigue siendo mío! – casi hice un puchero y luego voltee a ver a Klaus esperando un golpe en la cara por mi comportamiento, casi suspire cuando su puño no pareció ansioso por conocer mi cara.

- y eso se supone que me tiene que hacer feliz? – gruño con su vista directa a Sulpicia, como esperando ayuda profesional. Sus puños se cerraron y yo medio retrocedí.

- me amas? – solté de la nada. Sentí la mirada de Klaus sobre mí. Chantaje, en su más pura forma. Este trago al reconocer mi tono.

- la pregunta está mal direccionada – dijo simplemente.

- yo te amo – mas chantaje. Pero no era eso. Quería hacerles notar mi punto. Sulpicia se quedo recta esperando cualquier movimiento en falso de Klaus, o mío, en su defecto.

- entonces no estarías corriendo a los brazos de alguien más – suspire, esperando que hiciera ese gusto característico de los gays y saliera andando como una supermodelo en pasarela. No paso y supe que lo decía enserio.

- no estoy corriendo a los brazos de nadie! Estoy…

- que? – reto. Apreté mis puños.

- defendiendo mi territorio. No soporto ver a alguien ocupando un lugar que fue mío

- entonces pretendes que Edward se quede sin compañera por el resto de sus días? – pregunto Sulpicia, ya que Klaus jamás me reclamaría ese punto.

- o que se consiga una de su misma especie de perdida! – gruñí. La sonrisa de Sulpicia desapareció. Estaba jugando sucio, lo sé, pero tampoco estaba poniendo a nadie en peligro.

- a que te refieres con…

- su novia es humana. – aclare, ningún mal entendido – como la de Garrett en su tiempo. A ella la mate – sonreí ante el recuerdo. Klaus se revolvió en su asiento.

- no lo mencionaste – así de fácil se contentaba conmigo.

- para que quieras saber?

- para ayudarte…

- que se supone que van a hacer? Edward conoce las normas, no puede decirle nada de nosotros hasta que dicha humana deje de serlo… si no…

- lo sabemos. Pero no a dicho nada. Lo juro.

- entonces asegúrate de arreglarlo – dijo antes de irse sin rastro de la sonrisa con la que llego.

_**Bree Pov**_

Mudarme me emocionaba, no sé, es como navidad o año nuevo. Un regalo que estoy impaciente por abrir.

Mama llego con las maletas vacías esperando ser llenadas, voltee por la ventana esperando que alguien amigo llegara a mi balcón y me dijera un inesperado adiós que me haga querer quedarme, pero eso no paso, se puede decir que a mis amigos les emociona mas mi mudanza que a mí, no porque me quisieran lejos, quiero creer eso, si no por mi sueño, porque lo apoyan y eso me hace ver que no puedo tener mejores amigos que ellos. Le sonreí a la elegante nube que bailo fuera de mi ventana antes de ponerme a doblar mi ropa. No tengo tanta así que no dure mucho. No es algo que me emocione mucho, no entiendo el afán de las demás chicas al llenar su closet con ropa que al día siguiente odiaran, lo considero una pedida total e insana de dinero.

Papa había conseguido un trabaja provisional en aquel pueblo, y me agrado la idea al entrar a la pagina en línea y ver su pronóstico de clima y los enormes bloques esperando ser explorados. También me emocionaba conocer gente de provincia, he escuchado que son atentas y educadas, no como en la ciudad, en donde tenía suerte si alguien siquiera me notara lo suficiente como para decirme un buenos días cada que entraba al salón, aunque tampoco los culpo, probablemente estén igual o más dormidos que yo a esa odiosa hora de la madrugada.

Y esta soy yo, con una aversión subnormal al sol, la capacidad de hacer amigos de un búho veterano y mi entusiasmo por algo que los demás odiarían. Me gusta creerme especial, estoy aburrida de lo aburrido y me encanta el aire libre pero odio el sol, de verdad, de verdad lo odio. cosa que tampoco es sana ni me ayuda con mi ya de por si nula capacidad de hacer amistades. Tengo suerte de tener un grupo de amigos que hice de milagro, solo digamos que siempre hay un roto para un descocido. Sonreí y salí de mi habitación asegurándome de no haber dejado anda atrás. Siendo la única habitación que faltaba por despojar voltee a ver mi habitación de paredes blancas y techos demasiados altos para una habitación normal, la ventana presumía su grandeza al dejar ver el hermoso jardín que mama había logrado con años de intentos fallidos y cuentas exageradas de agua. También habían esos muebles viejos que me acompañan desde el momento que pise esta casa y el gran closet ahora vació, demasiado grande para serme útil, pero a veces servía para esconderme cuando quería estar sola.

Estar en carretera con mis padres siempre me pareció divertido, escuchando música country y algo de blues que mi mama amenaza para poder poner. Sonreí ante la imagen. Los quiero.

El clima comenzó a cambiar cuando deserte, después de más de seis horas de camino mi trasero comenzaba a quejarse, así que los persuadí para poder bajar y estirarme un poco, nos detuvimos y baje corriendo, viéndome trece años de lo que soy. Disfrute el aire húmedo en mi cara, tan diferente al de LA! Me regocijé antes de volver a subir al carro y partir de nuevo.

Llegamos tarde, solo a tiempo para darle un vistazo reducido a la casa y poder dormir. El día siguiente haríamos todo lo que ahora nos negábamos a hacer, como desempacar y elegir habitaciones. Tendimos en la sala para poder dormir esa noche.

Lo único que no me terminaba de gustar de la mudanza era el regreso a clases, y digo regreso porque después de media semana de no ir y luego entrar a una nueva a mitad de semestre no es nada divertido.

La mañana siguiente sali a saborear el rico y frio clima. Mi sonrisa creció cuando cerré las puertas corredizas que daban al bosque. Podría acaso ser más feliz? Mi mama apareció con una taza de chocolate caliente y vi a mi papa intentar sin éxito encender la chimenea. El es un hombre de ciudad y difícilmente puede caminar en suelo áspero sin romperse algo. Volteo y me sonrió.

-un poco de ayuda por aquí – dijo señalando la chimenea – has uso de esos talentos que dices tener – bromeo y me alboroto mi ya de por si anidado cabello, sonreí y le saque la lengua antes de ponerme en acción, lo encendí y luego camine hacia el de manera pretenciosa. – Presumida – se levanto después de acabar su cereal y le dio un beso a mama y otro a mí en la frente – bueno, supongo que es hora de ir a enfrentarme a los lobos – mama rió y yo rodé los ojos. – nos vemos. Y quiero esta casa pareciendo un hogar cuando vuelva – amenazo riendo.

Nos quedamos quitas esperando que se fuera, cuando escuchamos su coche partir suspiramos.

-bueno, hora de ponerse en acción – dijo mama arrojando hacia mí un plumero. Rodé los ojos y nos pusimos a limpiar. – la mudanza llegara en la tarde, supongo que a Apolo lo traerán también – Apolo es mi perro, un doberman tan grande que podía pasar por oso. Pero es cariñoso y tierno al grado de exagerar. Sonreí.

-me hubiera gustado traerlo con nosotros.

- pero no pudimos cariño, ahora limpia – me saco la lengua. La podía comprender, había molestado en ese aspecto durante semanas, y sin justificación, que son dos días? Sin me perro, demasiado tiempo.

A las cuatro de la tarde la mudanza llego y en cuento abrieron la puerta Apolo salto a mis brazos, lo sostuve y lo abrace dejando que babeara mi cara a su antojo. Mama se quedo con los de la mudanza y yo me encamine con mi perro para dejarlo familiarice con los alrededores, dicen que es bueno para los perros, lo dijo Cesar Millan y yo le creo, aunque el podría decir que los perros pueden hablar y yo le creería igual.

Entre a casa solo para ver a el ultimo sobrecargo acomodar la esquinera de la sala, después salió recibiendo el cheque que mama le dio y se fue. Nos quedamos solas disfrutando de la vista, los muebles rústicos hacían énfasis entre las paredes de piedra y la chimenea haciéndome creer estar en otro lugar, no sé en una linda cabaña francesa. Sonreí ante la visión.

-me encanta esta casa – le dije a mi madre. Me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- me encanta que te encante mi amor. – comino hacia la cocina y luego se dio la vuelta – se me olvidaba. Trajeron tu carro también, puedes salir a verlo – grite y corrí hacia la puerta. Y ahí estaba mi beatlle convertible azul cielo. Grite de nuevo y abrace el carro. Lo había dado por perdido cuando papa me obligo ir en el mismo coche que ellos.

La noche comenzaba a caer y las noves se comenzaron a alejar junto con una suave brisa fresca, me maraville al ver tantas estrellas relucientes, jamás había visto tantas. Suspire. Amo este lugar!

* * *

**que tal! quise poner un poco de Bree. obviamente no es como en el libro porque ella no es de la calle y todo eso... no he leído "la nueva vida de Bree tanner" y tampoco el algo que me quite el sueño, pero su personaje se me hizo agradable, me hubiera gustado que los Cullen se la quedaran :P **

**estoy leyendo Sweet Evil, lo han leído? me esta gustando! mucho! y también termine de leer la saga Lux. también me encata! de hecho de ahí saque el de Sweet evil. aunque aun no acabo el cuarto libro. me canse de que los separaran! son demasiados problemas! estúpida DOD o lo que sea, amo a Daemon! **

**Back beat, the word is on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now**

And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
But I don't know how

**wonderwall - oasis**

**nos leemos! reviews?**

**xoxo**


	5. Are you mine?

**Capitulo 5**

Me baje del avión sintiendo el aire húmedo inundar mis pulmones. Sonreí, estoy en casa… quien iba a pensar que algún día iba a sentir algo bueno por este lugar? Voltee a ver a Klaus cargar enfurruñado las maletas de ambos.

-puedes comprar todo esto aquí. Para que lo traes? – él no quería venir, y sé que se lo voy a deber el resto de mi vida.

-tengo que llamar a un taxi? – le pregunte ignorando su pregunta de mal gusto.

-no, arregle eso antes de llegar – dijo sonriendo y tirando las maletas al suelo para cruzarse de brazos y verme a los ojos.

- usaste el celular en el avión? – sonrió.

-sip – dijo sin un deje de vergüenza.

- que sin vergüenza! – me reí, su mirada no se ablando y quise echarme encima de él, también amo esa parte de el, el enojado él.

- me alegra que seas feliz a consta mía.

- nadie te obliga a estar aquí – le dije cruzándome de brazos también, subió una ceja.

- tú lo haces. Ahora vamos que nos esperan.

- quien?

- tu familia de vampiros renegados – supongo que a él le molesta la dieta de los Cullen, pero eso pasa cuando llevas alimentándose de humanos más de diez siglos, es como un viejo que reniega de las nuevas costumbres de los jóvenes. No quiero ver a Klaus como el viejo que es.

- los llamaste? Porque? - se encogió de hombros.

-al mal paso darle prima Bellis, así que aquí vamos. Rompe a esa pareja y vámonos antes de que me de algo – volteo a ver el cielo nublado – por favor – rogó y el cielo se despejo, había olvidado esa habilidad de mi brujo alado. Ok.

- Klaus, regresa las nueves! No todos podemos dejar de brillar, no quiero más exposiciones que agregar a la lista de Aro. Ahora si me disculpas – voltee a ver al cielo tomando prestado el don de Klaus y regresando las nubes a su lugar. Con el no funciona mi despojo de dones, lo uso mas como Carlisle, puedo usar sus poderes cuando esta cerca, pero no están a mi completa disponibilidad, me desespera, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

Escuche un claxon y voltee para ver a Carlisle saludar con la mano libre del volante, le sonreí y corrí hacia él, haciéndome ver como una tonta al intentar abrir la puerta sin que estuviera desbloqueada. Carlisle me indico que me quitara para poder desbloquearla y luego entre sin preocuparme si Klaus venia atrás o se había perdido entre el diminuto mar de personas.

-papi! – chille mientras lo abrazaba haciendo que el claxon sonara y medio mundo nos volteara a ver, como si el carro por su cuanta no causara esa reacción.

-Isabella – fue lo único que dijo y luego beso mi frente. – me alegra verte. – sentí cuando Klaus llego y luego lo voltee a ver.

- que hay Carls? – rodé los ojos. – que? – se quejo viendo a mi dirección.

- Niklaus – dijo Carlisle con un asentimiento, pero sonriendo como si estuviera contento de verlo a él también.

- viniste tu solo? – fue mi pregunta obvia.

- sí, quería hablar contigo antes de que lleguemos…

- me voy a quedar en casa de Charlie si eso es lo que te molesta. – me vio con rabia en la mirada.

- no Bella, eso exactamente es lo que menos me importa… sabes que eres más que bienvenida en mi hogar…

- entonces que es…

- se a lo que vienes – su voz era amenazante.

- a si? Y a que vengo? Porque si mal no recuerdo tu tampoco estas muy contento con lo que hizo Edward!

- no ha hecho nada!

- te consta? – pregunte desafiante. Ahora que había estado en el castillo lleno de recuerdos de Carlisle actuando como mi verdadero padre me ponía peor de celosa cuando se ponía así de protector con sus nuevos hijos. Era como si me hubiera reemplazado… El bajo la mirada. – no te consta. – Me atreví a agregar – sabes que no podría hacerle nada malo…

- separarlo de la persona que ama es malo Bells – la furia se había ido de su voz.

- pero él no la ama! – chille desesperada. Alcance a oír el rugido de Klaus antes de decidir ignorarlo.

- te consta? – copio mi pregunta haciéndome rodar los ojos. Si pudiera quedarme bizca lo estaría haciendo en este momento. – es mi hijo Bella…

- Bella lo fue antes Carl – dijo Klaus como primera contribución a nuestra revuelta – tendrá la sangre de Charlie pero si mal no recuerdo tiene tu ponzoña… eso no vale algo para ti? Porque querer mas a los nuevos?

- la amo como hija mía – acepto Carlisle y sonreí – y como a ella, tampoco quiero que le pase nada a los otros…

- y por eso es que estamos aquí nosotros y nadie mas – dijo Klaus acomodándose para ver a Carlisle a los ojos por el espejo retrovisor. – sabes lo que pasaría si cualquiera de los otros hubiera venido en lugar nuestro. Los matarían sin preguntar razones… los acusarían de exposición… de alguna manera los estamos protegiendo, y así es como lo agradeces?

- tú no entiendes! – toda rabia volvió a la voz de Carlisle.

- que hay que entender que según tu yo no hago? Solo quiero que tú también entiendas las razones de Bella al venir aquí. – _las entiendes tu_? le pregunte mentalmente a Klaus. El volteo a verme y me giño un ojo

-como sea – desvié su atención a mi – no dañare a nadie, menos a Edward. Es lo que quieres oír?

- quiero oír que estas bien – a, si seguro. Ahora que sabe que no voy a matar a nadie.

- lo que sea Carlisle – dije volteando mi vista a la ventana – puedes dejarme en casa de mi padre – se que le dolió cuando volteo su mirada directo a la carretera.

- como gustes Bella – dijo sin agregar nada mas, con voz dolida, pero que cree? Que a mí no me duele que me desplace de esa manera?

_Si fueras un poquito menos orgullosa_ renegó Klaus en mi cabeza _Si él fuera un poquito más consiente_ conteste sin voltearme _Uno de los dos va a tener que dar el brazo a torcer_ insistió Y_ yo no voy a ser. Hirió mis sentimientos!_ pude sentir el tic nervioso de Klaus sin siquiera voltearme a verlo _Lo que sea_ dijo antes de cortar la conversación. Dirigí mi mirada a él para verlo ver atreves de la ventana. Sonreí. _No seas una niña!_ me burle sin dejarlo de ver, vi su sonrisa en la ventana antes de voltearse para verme _Ven con tu niña_ dijo con su sonrisa burlona y sus hoyuelos en las mejilla, reprimí mis ganas de abalanzarme hacia el _Tenemos mucho tiempo para eso_ prometí con la sonrisa en mi boca.

Las dos mugrosas horas que pasamos metidos en ese carro con un malacariento Carlisle fueron aun peores que cuando llegue con Charlie, en cierto modo prefiero a él siempre gruñón Charlie que a un Carlisle enojado. Pero que le puedo hacer? Hice una nota mental para enviarles una carta a mis padres. La ultima que mando mama exigió una respuesta y al no dársela se que más sentida no puede estar… después de dos meses apenas estaba tomando en cuanta contestarla.

Carlisle nos llevo a mi casa después de una nueva pelea que tuvimos al respecto, pelea que obviamente gane. Baje cargando mis maletas porque estaba cansada de las malas caras que Klaus hacia cada vez que veía las tres enormes maletas que había decidido traer. Debería saber que tiene suerte de que yo no sea Haidi o Alice, yo me las arreglo con pocas cosas. Entre a la casa intacta, como si no hubiera pasado ningún tiempo desde que había estado aquí, casi esperaba que Charlie bajara con una sonrisa y mi estomago se encogió, tenía que aceptar que hacía más que extrañarlos, pero como había dicho Klaus mi orgullo no me iba a dejar hacerles saber mis sentimientos, ni una llamada de mi parte hasta que ellos solos tomen la decisión!

-la última vez que estuve aquí tu no sabias quien era – dijo Klaus entrando a la casa, lo sentí abrazar mi cintura y poner su mentón en mi cabeza.

- que te demoro tanto? – le pregunte por las horas que duro fuera mientras yo metía todo dentro de la casa, sola! – eres el peor caballero del mundo!

- estuve hablando con tu segundo padre – dijo ignorando mis quejas.

- si lo vez en un sentido cronológico a el primero que llame padre fue a él, así que sería el primero. – afirme, Klaus asintió.

- como sea. Esta arrepentido por lo que dijo. -

pues que venga y me lo diga el!

- por eso estas como estas Bella! – se quejo exasperado.

- no me importa, te tengo a ti! – asegure volteándome para besarlo.

- lo haces – aseguro haciéndome sentir segura, justo como siempre que estoy a su lado. Me separe un poco de el

– tengo que hacer una visita – dije con ademan de irme.

- ya es muy tarde – dijo Klaus atrayéndome de nuevo hacia él. Me reí y lo bese.

- aun mejor, mayor es la sorpresa – mi risita me delato.

- deja a el lobo en paz Bella! Mañana lo espantaras. Ahora te quiero para mí. Y sabes que me debes muchas – dijo juguetonamente mientras deslizaba mi chamarra de mis hombros.

- tengo toda la intención del mundo de pagártelas! – dije empujándonos al sofá para comenzar. La risa de Klaus entre mis labios me supo a miel.

* * *

**hey! les gu****sto?**** me dejaran reviews? **

**I've been all around this town**  
**Everybody's singing the same song for ten years**

**I'll wait for you**  
**Will you wait for me too?**

**And they sacrifice their lives**  
**In their land of all closed eyes**  
**I've been saying it a billion times, and I'll say it again**  
**So long my adversary and friend**

**Don't go that way**  
**I'll wait for you**

**under cover of darkness - the strokes**

**vieron que cambie el titulo? fue porque de redimencia no tenia nada, nadie se va a redimir y no me pareció apropiado. les gusto?**

**xoxo**


	6. Bienvenida

Capitulo 6

Y ese era mi plan, tan improvisado como podía ser y estaba segura que me iba a ganar una buena patada, si tenía suerte! Klaus me sonrió como despedida y yo corrí por el bosque usando el don de Dimitri para localizar a Sam Uley y darle el susto de su vida. Supe donde estaba específicamente y también que estaba solo, sonreí. La luna estaba en su punto, media noche y Sam estaba justo en el lugar donde debí haber muerto, mi sonrisa creció y me trasporte hasta donde estaba, tape sus ojos con mis frías manos y le susurre en el oído:

Quién soy?

Sabía que era un juego de niños más que patético, pero fue mi gran entrada. Se puso tan rígido que creí que se podía romper con soplarle y luego se relajo al grado de hacerme creer que podía desmayarse, por ultimo y en menos de un instante yo ya estaba completamente estampada contra el árbol más cercano que encontró, me había lanzado lejos en su forma humana y con un solo movimiento! Tan fuerte se había vuelto? En un segundo un enorme lobo negro se manifestó frente a mí y fue franqueado por Jacob y Quil también en su forma lobina. Trague mi ponzoña entendiendo la mala idea que había sido tomarlo por sorpresa.

-eh chicos! – Salude medio alarmada – solo era un broma, yo…

- quien eres?! – exigió una voz en mi cabeza, era primitiva y tan rasposa como la de un San Bernardo, claro si el perro pudiera hablar. No sabía que tuvieran esa habilidad! Comunicarse con algo que no fuera lobo mentalmente

. - quién soy? – repetí sonriendo . sus garras se clavaron en la arena para impulsarse a mí con la clara intención de arrancarme el cuello… Mi escudo reaccionó por sí solo y los tres lobos se detuvieron a centímetros de mi, Klaus también apareció con rugidos alborotados y me jalo lejos a una distancia segura.

-Recuérdame estar en contra de tus ocurrencias la próxima vez – dijo antes de voltearse a encarar a los lobos, con un simple movimiento los regreso a su forma humana. Odiaba que tuviera más poder que yo!

- Sam? – llame a el chico desubicado que me veía con cara enloquecida. – soy… yo…

- que mala broma están jugando sanguijuelas? – gruño un encorajinado Jacob, sonreí con tristeza. Lo había extrañado y aunque no fue del todo mi culpa la falta de información que se les habían dado, yo debí haberme hecho a notar desde antes, no sé, una llamada telefónica si mucho!

-Jake? – casi roge. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y me hice un paso para atrás, Klaus me vio con su típica cara de "te lo dije" y le rogué que me ayudara, se cruzo de brazos y me dijo un despreocupado "no". Bien! Se lo escupí en la cara con todo el coraje que pude y el solo se rio. Di un paso al frente reuniendo valor de mi escudo, no pensaba hacerles daño! – no me reconoces?

- Bella está muerta! – dijo Quil y rodé los ojos.

- no lo estoy!

- este no es lugar para los de tu clase – dijo Leah saliendo de la nada. Y ella con que derecho se metía? Para mi sorpresa la pequeña Clearwater se convirtió en un blanquecino lobo gruñón, ok no soy la única que tiene noticias interesantes!

-wow! Eso puede pasar? Charlie no me dijo nada de alguna loba! – por alguna razón la mención de mi padre hizo hacer la bilis a los chicos quileutes. Genial. Iba por pésimo camino y no estaba encontrando ninguna solución viable por la cual inclinarme! – escuchen! Sé que fue mi culpa el no comunicarme antes, o por lo menos hacerles llegar por medio de los Cullen de mi estado, estoy viva! Que tan sorprendente es eso?! Que no saben lo difícil que es de matar a los de mi especie? – no parecían creerme, rodé los ojos. – que quieren que haga para que me crean? – pude sentir como Sam bajaba la guardia. – por favor chicos, lo siento por no haberles dicho antes.

- es una mala escusa para algo con tal magnitud – dijo Jake claramente creyendo en mi, dio un paso al frente con una sonrisa tan suya y puso una mano en mi escucho invisible. – ahora quita esto para poderte dar el golpe que te mereces – amenazo con una sonrisa, voltee a ver a Klaus para tener su permiso/opinión y cuando se encogió de hombros deje libre mi escudo solo para ver a Jacob abalanzarse sobre mí en un tremendo abrazo de oso que si hubiera podido me hubiera matado por asfixia. – más de un año creyendo que estabas muerta para que luego te aparezcas con estas fachas! – dijo con voz cortada y apretándome más fuerte aun.

- yo también te quiero Jake…

- te juro que si no hubiera sido por este show no hubiera creído que de verdad fueras tu – se burlo Quil sin moverse de su lugar, la mirada de Sam estaba aun fija en mí, como si no lo pudiera creer.

- Sam? – probé con la impresión de verlo desaparecer, justo lo que él creía de mi. – sigues sin… - no me dejo ni terminar. Jake se hizo a un lado y Sam se abalanzo con todo lo contrario que había hecho Jacob, su mano se estampo contra mi mejilla. Escuche el gruñido de Klaus un nanosegundo antes de verlo aparecer a mi lado. Sam lo ignoro y espero a que volteara mi cara de nuevo a él, más sentida que enojada.

- vuelve a hacerme esto Isabella Swan y te juro que ese golpe se va a convertir en el mejor de tus opciones! – dijo su discurso y luego me abrazo, el enorme cuerpo de Sam me hacía parecer una hormiga, pero se sentía bien que alguien se preocupe por mí incondicionalmente y saber que no solo era Klaus con el que tenía ese tipo de confianza. Le devolví el abrazo.

- te lo prometo – asegure – crisis superada…

- mas te vale - agrego Jared acabando de llegar. Leah gruño y desapareció en el bosque.

- quiero que alguien me explique que paso allí – pude decir cuando Sam me soltó. Refiriéndome al dudoso gen que debería haber sido recesivo dado la sexualidad de Leah.

- los espíritus decidieron bendecirla…

- y la malagradecida lo desprecia…

- se va a ir al infierno… - no pude más que reírme de la coordinación que tenían al hablar Jake, Quil y Jared. Klaus me dirigió una mirada antes de darse la vuelta. _Ten tu recibimiento, parece que estas fuera de peligro_ – casi pude sentir su giño. A _donde vas?_ – le pregunte comenzando a seguir a los chicos para poder ponernos al tanto unos de los otros. A _divertirme_ – aseguro antes de perderlo de vista. Asentí sin esperar que el me viera y me dispuse a pasarla bien con los lobos.

Ir a la casa Cullen me pareció una buena idea al día siguiente, con Klaus lejos y mi charla/esperanza-de-disculpa por parte de papa Carlisle me impulsaron hasta ahí. Era temprano y sábado así que no tenía que preocuparme por el tiempo, y sabía que papi estaba en casa. Rodé los ojos reprimiendo los celos que salían de mi como vil desecho, pero me contuve y camine decidiendo dejar de lado el instinto paternal que Carlisle le demostraba a Alice, debo ir acostumbrándome a que ese instinto ya no solo esta dirigido a mí. Me hubiera agradado más que esos recuerdos se quedaras donde mama los había dejado, supongo que por eso me los quito para empezar, pero no creo que es más bien para que ese sentimiento fuera solo y oclusivamente para Charlie, como que no paso, y ahora comparto mi amor paterno con dos hombres que no hacen lo mismo por mí. A la porra ambos! Iba a girar cuando la grande mano de Carlisle me detuvo, estaba a unos pasos de la mansión, supongo que muy tarde para escapar, lo hubiera pensado antes…

-que! – chille soltándome de su agarre. Estoy empezando a pensar que todos mis sentimientos autodestructivos se asocian a Carlisle y su/mi familia. Porque cuando estaba en el castillo jamás me sentí ni un poco triste? Y luego llego aquí y el sentimiento vuelve. Así o más claro? No me dijo nada y solo me abrazo.

- perdóname por actuar como un insensato ayer – casi rogo sin soltarme – eres mi hija Bella y te quiero… es eso… una conducto estúpida de mi parte anteponer a uno ante el otro – me soltó para verme a los ojos y la sombra de una sonrisa apareció en su rostro – es que tengo tantos – bromeo. La broma no me callo como él esperaba y su sonrisa se desapareció. – entiendo que estés enojada.

- eras mi papi antes que el de ellos – dije con un puchero lastimero – ellos aun ni existían! Y aun si los prefieres!

-no!...

-Si! – estaba consciente que me escuchaba como una niña de tres años pero no me importo.

- que quieres escuchar? Que te prefiero?

- acciones, no palabras papi – dije antes de que una voz ronca nos interrumpirá.

- mi hermanita descarriada! – grito Emmett llegando a donde estábamos en un segundo, me separo de Carlisle para abrazarme. – aburrida de vivir en un castillo madonna? – se burlo con un pésimo acento italiano.

- debes practicar tu italiano antiguo hermano – bromee a sabiendas que dejábamos de lado a Carlisle, casi sonreí al ver su cara de desesperación total. Merecido se lo tenía.

-Bella! – grito Esme y fui a abrazarla.

- Esme!

- oh querida! Te extrañamos tanto! Vendrás a quedarte con nosotros verdad? – entrecerré los ojos, se le puede decir que no a esta mujer? Sus hoyuelos se interpusieron entre su sonrisa y mi negativa.

- Este…

- no acepto un no! – Grito la duendecito pelinegra desde lo alto de la escalera – no puedes dejar de estar con nosotros, además ya prepare la habitación!

- yo… no sé si Klaus este de acuerdo…

- la vida matrimonial no es lo que pensabas he? – dijo Jasper en modo de saludo.

- no es mi esposo! – Reí – además…

- deja de ser tan mandilona Bells – apareció Rose.

- no creo que esa descripción de aplique en mujeres amor – renegó Emmett.

- lo que sea – dijo Rose dándome un rápido abrazo. – gracias por venir – agrego y sonreí.

- el gusto es mío – dije viendo a la familia que tenia a un mar de distancia.

- entonces? – insistió Alice.

- yo…

- no tienes que decidirlo todavía cariño, las puertas de esta casa están abiertas siempre – dijo Esme maternalmente.

- gracias! – la abrace un segundo. Carlisle entro con un aura negra que bien podría ser un espíritu maligno y se dirigió a su despacho. Sonreí para luego dejarme arrastrar a los chismes incesante de Alice y las platicas absurdas de Emmett, Rose y Jasper se mantuvieron alejados por un rato y luego fueron a cazar.

- volverás a la escuela? – Pregunto Alice entusiasmada – te quiero ahí! Ahora que no hay mas rencores quiero a todos mis hermanos cerca!

- hablando de…

- esta con ella – no me dejo ni terminar, sabiendo el rumbo al que me dirigía.

- que dijeron los vulturis cuando se enteraron? – pregunto muy serio Jasper.

- tenía que venir a deshacerme del problema.

- para eso viniste? – pregunto.

- tengo varias cosas que hacer en el nuevo mundo aparte de separar a una humana de mi hermanito – sonreí, pero la cara de seriedad de Jasper insistió en dar explicaciones. – tuvimos un atentado no hace mucho tiempo, unos meses para ser exacta, cuando me entere de la relación de Edward específicamente… como sea, sabemos que el… como decirle… la mente maestra – hice un ademan justo como el que Aro haría con todo el sarcasmo al mostrar respeto nulo – y sabemos por buenas fuentes que escapo hacia aquí – Esme hizo cara de horror. – no precisamente aquí, aquí. Más bien aquí América. La situación: exposición voluntaria de Edward es el menor de mis problemas.

- interesante caso. Cuanta conmigo para golpear traseros terroristas – aseguro Emmett claramente aburrido de la monótona vida que Carlisle le da.

- si haces eso tendrías que unirte a la guardia – dije sonriendo, su cara me demostró que era la peor de las comediantes. – era broma hermano, si que cuanto contigo! – sonrió después del terror, no veo que les ha metido a la cabeza Carlisle pero la guardia no es tan mala, no es como si te privaran de nada! Al contrario, eres más libre con ellos.

Mi teléfono vibró demostrando que me equivocaba, la cara del abuelito se mostro en la pantalla y sonreí antes de contestar. -abuelito! – grite entusiasmada.

- creí haber sido especifico respecto a tus llamadas Bella Saltarina – dijo mi apodo con cariño

- lo siento…

- Sulpicia estaba preocupada…

- no amor, tú estabas preocupado, di la verdad, no te matara ser algo sentimental de vez en cuando – renegó Sulpicia haciéndome sonreír. – hola mi niña! – agrego como saludo.

- hola! – salude de regreso – no volverá a pasar abuelito!

- eso espero. Como llegaron? Ya se acomodaron? Necesitan algo? Hazme saber al instante las novedades, no te guardes nada ni te confíes del enemigo, mandaremos refuerzos si algo sale mal y te quiero - dijo por ultimo.

- Yo a ti abuelito! – Escuche un suspiro – a ustedes! – agregue. – manda mis saludos a los demás! Adiós!

Los Cullen se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que colgué

. - wow! Y ese es el más temido vampiro? Algo está mal en el mundo! – dijo Emmett

- eso solo con Bella, no te confíes – aclaro Carlisle auto invitándose de nuevo. Lo ignore. Mi teléfono volvió a sonar y esta vez era Klaus. Vuelve a casa, tengo noticias anunciaba la pantalla, bloquee el teléfono y voltee a verlos. - nos vemos luego! – dije despidiéndome.

- algo paso? – pregunto Carlisle, lo ignore lo mas que pude sin verme grosera y Sali de la casa sintiendo la mirada incesante de mi papi Carlisle, mi vida era más fácil cuando Charlie me dejaba sin comer…

* * *

saben lo cochinamente dificil que es editar en un android? O soy yo la del problema? Una vida con iohoneme hizo una inutil!

que les parecio el capitulo? Ya tengo los siguientes tres y tengo que ir contra mis instintos de subirlostodos debuna vez!

gracias por sus reviews! Son tan contrarios!

de nuevo fracias por leer! Nos leemos pronto!

hoy no pondre cancion porque apenas y pude editarlo! Ademas de que no estoy escuchando ninguna :( no volvera a pasar.

xoxo


	7. Fantasmas

**Capirulo 7 **

Siendo el método más viable, me teletrasporte a casa, necesitaba un carro!

Sentí la presencia de Klaus dentro de casa y entre con una sonrisa, abalanzándome sobre él como si hiciera milenios que no lo veía en vez de escasas horas.

-que está mal? – pregunte una vez terminado el caluroso saludo.

- lo sientes? – pregunto simplemente. Me le quede viendo con la duda tatuada en mis facciones, el suspiro exasperado. – activa tu don Bella…

- cual? – era una pregunta inteligente a mi parecer. Tengo muchos!

- es una presencia, cual crees tú?

- no tienes que ser grosero

- hazlo! – ordeno, parecía que iba a perder el juicio en cualquier momento. Que era tan urgente? Así que lo hice, active mi don y me deje llevar por las incesantes y asquerosas presencias de las otras dimensiones, pero hubo una que llamo mi atención más que las demás, se sentía áspera y fría. Me enderece para voltear a ver a Klaus – la sientes? – asentí.

- que es eso? – pregunte entre asustada y tonta.

- son comúnmente llamados fantasmas, espíritus chocarreros, almas en pena…

- ok, ya entendí! Pero… se siente tan…

- poderoso? – asentí, parece que había perdido toda capacidad de hacer algo más que eso. – lo es, y… esta aquí – dijo mas serio, viendo a todos lados, como si estuviera buscando algo. Me pare de la silla del comedor y me dirigí a la sala, siendo fielmente franqueada por mi brujo favorito.

- eso es malo? – mis tontas preguntas tenían un fin?

- tú que crees? - porque pareces tan sorprendido? He sentido espíritus antes… - este es diferente – se sentó invitándome también a hacerlo, encendió la tele haciendo una mueca –y la he sentido antes… recuerdas ese día? Esa cosa te está siguiendo… - volteo distraídamente a otra parte antes de enfocar su atención a el intento de tv que estaba en el estante - esto es peor que la de un vagabundo!

- te presento los pésimos gustos de Charlie.

- considérala desechada. Tendremos que hacer arreglos si queremos vivir aquí…

- sí, sobre eso… - no tuve siquiera que terminar.

- no nos vamos a ir con los Cullen, suficiente tengo con vivir a unos kilómetros de ellos! Apestan a animal descompuesto!

- no seas grosero! Y no me cambies el tema! Que con gasper? – hice el ademan de reírse, luego se quedo quieto.

- no es gracioso Bella. – rodé los ojos, su miedo injustificado me hacia compararlo con el terror infantil de él monstro del closet.

- explícate entonces.

- no lo sé, sé que es malo, pero no se siente como algo que había sentido antes… es… malo.

- wow! – me burle

- déjate de juegos!- amenazo.

- lo siento…

- cambio de tema?

- permitido – me reí ante nuestro juego privado y puse mi cabeza en su regazo.

- te compre algo - una sonrisa emocionada se abrió paso en su cara.

- a si? – dije sonriendo. – que podrá ser?

- no vale si haces trampa! – dijo poniéndonos de pie y encaminándome con los ojos cerrados hacia la salida. Intente huir varias veces pero no lo logre, sabe perfectamente que odio las sorpresas! Porque lo sigue haciendo? – Ábrelos – dijo cuando paramos, podía ver el cielo nublado flamear en todas direcciones, y luego baje la mirada hacia el jardín, varios tipos de flores lo rodeaban y los altos pinos marcaban la belleza del lugar.

- bonito jardín – dije – alguien estuvo ocupado – rodó los ojos.

- mira un poco más allá – señalo a lo lejos y un objeto brillante y rojo llamo mi atención. Un carro! aunque hubiera preferido verlo a él sin camisa haciendo jardinería! Aunque sé que no funciona así, no cuando controla la naturaleza… volviendo al carro… un Bugatti rojo, voltee a verlo con cara de asustada.

- esa cosa va a llamar la atención más que yo brillando! – chille horrorizada. Se rió de mi mala broma y me encamino hacia el nuevo carro.

- cuando veas a que velocidad puede llegar este bebe se te va a olvidar tus replicas.

- lo que digas – cruce mis brazos para dejar ver lo poco que me había gustado su nuevo artefacto y me obligo a sentarme en el copiloto – si esperas que alguna vez ame esta horrible cosa vas a tener que dejarme manejar.

- no antes de que yo lo pruebe. Lo acaban de traer, quise compartirlo contigo.

- muy tierno de tu parte! – dije cuando lo puso en marcha.

- agárrate! – grito entusiasmado antes de pisarle a fondo. Hombres, supongo. No le quita nada el hecho de que sea un brujo/vampiro con un mundo de vida, el seguirá siendo hombre.

.

Espere sentada en la recepción de High School of Forks como buena niña, sin Charlie aquí tendría que hacer los trámites yo sola, y no me gustaba la mirada de la pelirroja anciana de la que jamás me aprendí el nombre, pero sabía que tenía curiosidad por mi y por Charlie, la monótona vida de pueblo supongo.

-ya puedes pasar cariño – dijo con voz melosa, asentí y camine con paso vacilante, como me convencí de hacer esto? Recapitule, si, si quería volver. Me puse de acuerdo con el director al no tener un adulto tutor tenía que hacerle llegar los papeles a mis padres, y decidí que era mucho y no valía la pena, así que llame a Carlisle, a pesar de que por todo este tiempo de silencio por mi parte ya debería haberme aborrecido contesto al segundo timbre.

-Bella? – parecía preocupado, quise reír pero la mirada del director me contuvo, no había tiempo para juegos.

-Carlisle… - me quede en silencio buscando como pedirle un favor después de mi mal comportamiento de las últimas dos semanas, en las cuales yo también fui ignorada y mas que esquivada por Edward, el cual se las arreglaba para desaparecer de donde quiera que estaba antes de que yo llegara, haciéndome destrozar dos veces el segundo carro que me regalo Klaus como disculpas por haber desaparecido por tres días sin dejar rastro alguno, al final apareció con el bugatti hecho tiras y una sonrisa en la boca, ni me moleste en preguntarle en donde se había metido. El se consiguió otro horrible bugatti (espero que se dé cuenta que puede alimentar a un pueblo entero por unos meses con lo que cuesta esa monstruosidad) y a me compro un bonito y menos ostentoso Audi A1 que más quiero en un pueblito? Es bastante rápido. Pero ya conoce de memoria el taller de Jake, quien se deleito arrogándolo las dos veces que hice la bilis con el correcaminos que se había vuelto Edward. Volviendo a el presente… - yo…

- que pasa Bella? – ahora parecía más que preocupado – estas bien? Quieres que…

- si Carlisle, quiero que vengas… yo…

-donde estas? – se escucho sus pasos acelerados. Entrecerré los ojos.

- en el instituto – se detuvo de golpe e inhalo.

- voy para allá – dijo más relajado. Debería dejar de torturarlo…

El arreglo lo del tutor legar y se supone que ese mismo día podía volver a la escuela, haciéndome valer y volviendo como si nunca me hubiera ido. Y eso me dejaba compartiendo dos clases con Angela y una con Jessica. Supongo que nadie sabía que había vuelto.

Al día siguiente llegue temprano a el colegio, supongo que desmedida por lo diferente de mis actividades sin sueño. El estacionamiento estaba casi vacío y me estacione donde quise, esperando ansiosa por hacerle frente a Edward. Iría a el único lugar en el que no puede huir de mi ni aunque quisiera sin dame más razones para mandarlo a purgar sus penas!

El tiempo paso lentamente mientras los carros del alumnado comenzaban a llegar. Me baje del mío para poder tener una mejor visibilidad de quien llegaba y así tener mas vigilado a mi presa…

-Be… Bella? – pregunto una vocecita tímida detrás de mí. Ángela. Mi sonrisa creció cuando me voltee. – Bella! – grito corriendo hacia mí, le devolví el abrazo porque secretamente también estaba encantada de volverla a ver. – o por dios! Cuando llegaste! Porque no dijiste nada! – dijo con una energía que jamás la había visto tener.

- oye! Voltea! – dijo otra voz, Laurent. El flash me tomo por sorpresa…

- que demonios estás haciendo? – cuestiono una más, Jessica.

- documentando a la única vulturi viva y fuera del castillo que algún día veremos. Tal vez pueda vender esta foto por ebay y ganarme unos cuantos miles – había mencionado la fascinación que tiene Lauren por la realeza italiana? Lo cual nos incluye a nosotros, tiene un tipo de fetiche con la historia insano para una humana de su edad…rodé los ojos y abrí mis brazos hacia ella. Atrapándola en un abrazo al que Jessica también se unió y las cuatro saltamos como colegialas alegres de volvernos a ver.

-borras eso – amenace cuando nos soltamos

- o que? – demando sonriendo, subí una ceja pero antes de poder decir algo voces masculinas nos interrumpieron.

- Isabella Swan! – dijo Mike quien venía seguido por Tyler, Ben y Erick. Todos me abrazaron con el mismo entusiasmo que las chicas. Había extrañado poder tener humanos tan cerca de mí sin que fueran comida. Y entre todo el escándalo de saludos y bienvenidas pude ver como huía el volvo plateado…

Demonios!

* * *

**Edward es escurridiso!**

**adivinan donde estuvo Klaus? en el siguiente capitulo lo sabran...**

**Oh lights go down  
In the moment we're lost and found  
I just wanna be by your side  
If these wings could fly  
Oh damn these walls  
In the moment we're ten feet tall  
And how you told me after it all  
We'd remember tonight  
For the rest of our lives**

**I'm in a foreign state**  
**My thoughts they slip away**  
**My words are leaving me**  
**They caught an aeroplane**  
**Because I thought of you**  
**Just from the thought of you**

**wings - birdy**

**paola : no abandonare esta historia. :) si eres la misma que leía "días de sol" te pido una disculpota enorme! espero que me perdones! no tengo excusas muy decentes para justificarme por borrarla... así que... lo siento! y gracias por seguir leyendo! **

**gracias a todos por leer! nos leemos pronto?**

**xoxo**


	8. Klaus

Capitulo 8

Klaus La habitación oscura dejo ver el cuerpo sentado del chico rubio que lo veía con atención, como esperando a que tomara la decisión de entrar a su propia casa. antes de que siquiera pudiera dar media vuelta el rubio ya estaba frente a él, una velocidad demasiado rápida incluso para un vampiro, el chico moreno trago antes de atreverse a decir palabra alguna, ya era tarde, lo supo cuando el rubio sonrió altaneramente.

-bonita casa – dijo el rubio señalando con el mentón el interior de la casa…

- gracias – se atrevió a decir el moreno, haciendo que el rubio se doblara de la risa.

- sabes, no sé si lo tuyo es estupidez o valentía… - dio una risotada mas antes de pararse recto, sin rastro de humor en su mirada – a lo que vengo…

- me vas a matar? – dijo con la voz entrecortada, la diversión volvió a el semblante del rubio.

-oh no! – Se burlo – hay cosas peores que la muerte, mi estimado…

- entonces…

- yo no lo haré, pero muerto si vas a estar... dentro poco tiempo… sabes, a diferencia de mi compañera a mi no me gustan los juegos largos…

- es…

- es de mala educación interrumpir – dijo el rubio sonriendo, dando pasos al frente, haciendo retroceder al moreno paso a paso – siéntate – ordeno con voz suave, de esa con la que sabes que es mejor no desobedecer. – en que estaba… vamos a ver, titiritero – hacia un par de siglos que no lo llamaban así, el miedo se interpuso entre su capacidad del habla y su respuesta inteligente. – lo acostumbrado es recitar tus crímenes… – el rubio se distrajo con la colección de copas exportadas de diferentes países – interesante colección… - volvió la mirada de nuevo a él, haciéndolo rogar que se entretuviera de nuevo - … pero, dado a que yo no vengo a matarte, me abstendré de esto he iré a la parte entretenida – la sonrisa altanera del rubio volvió a sus labios y un escalofrió, de aquellos que creyó jamás volver a tener, recorrió el cuerpo del vampiro moreno – las amenazas sobras, verdad titiritero? Sabes perfectamente lo que has hecho, sabes perfectamente tus crímenes y osadía al creer que era buena idea atacar el castillo… mi hogar! – Gruño el rubio y en un instante estaba a centímetros del titiritero – mas importante aun – dijo retrocediendo un poco, su sonrisa delirante se escabullo de sus rasgos – uno de los tuyos intento algo con mi compañera… y sabes? – el rubio lo vio esperando respuesta, lleno de miedo sacudió la cabeza – eso no me hizo feliz – inclino un poco la cabeza y dio dos pasos vacilantes hacia atrás, volteo la mirada de nuevo para mirarlo, sus ojos brillaban haciendo al moreno temblar – y me encargare, que estos próximos meses, no sean nada agradables para ti…

- porque no me matas y ya? – casi rogo el moreno haciendo a el rubio brillar de felicidad, sabiendo que lo tenía donde él quería.

- porque eso sería demasiado fácil y aburrido – su sonrisa causo terror

-pensé que no te gustaban los juegos… - se atrevió a decir el moreno…

- en efecto, mi amigo, no me gustan. Pero da la casualidad de que a mi compañera si… y ella puede ser un poco… como decirlo? Demandante – dijo orgulloso. – esto es solo una visita, llámalo cortesía de mi parte…

-advertencia – dijo el moreno creyendo haber completado la frase.

- oh, no amigo. Nada de eso. Ya deberías saber que los Vulturis no advierten nada! Tómalo como un sello. Tu tiempo está corriendo directo a su final. – el rubio se paro recto, amenazante y furioso – pero, si me entero que vuelves a mandar a uno de tus espíritus a querer poseer a mi compañera, ni la vida, ni la muerte van a rivalizar con lo que te espera! – le advirtió en la cara, se incorporo y sacudió su chaqueta de cuero café, para luego dar largos pasos hacia la puerta de salida del departamento del moreno y desaparecer en la oscuridad, para reaparecer en la acera de enfrente y subirse a un bugatti rojo. _Bonito carro_ pensó el moreno, el rubio volteo sorprendiéndolo, viendo directo a sus ojos, aun después de la distancia y sonriendo contesto en su mente un altanero _gracias_ que solo hizo que el moreno temblara aun más. Su tiempo estaba contado y en su mente solo se repetía el; que puedo perder? La luz de su habitación tintineo y en un segundo su departamento se lleno de espíritus de grandes ojos amarillos, esperando por su siguiente movimiento…

Bella POV

Me senté el la estancia de la casa Cullen, justo al lado de Klaus, puso su mano en mi pierna y sonreí volteándolo a ver, le di un beso en la mejilla justo antes de que Rose entrara.

-hey! No están solos! – dijo divertida sentándose a mi lado.

-segura que viene? – le pregunte yendo al grano, con esfuerzo había convencido a Klaus de venir como para que Edward se escabulla de nuevo.

- sip. Cree que la casa está sola… la cual debería de estar – se quejo, toda la familia fue de caza y ella fue la elegida para quedarse y mantenerme vigilada por si; como dicen ellos, perdía los estribos con la humana de Edward. – usa ese don que dices que desaparece tu esencia, así no se te escapa – me recomendó.

- porque ayudas? – le pregunto Klaus con ese tono que usa con la gente que no le agrada, le di un codazo pero ni se inmuto. Rose se encogió de hombros

- solo quiero lo mejor para el… y esa humana no lo es – me reí, yo tenía mis razones para que la humana no me agradara, pero porque a ellos tampoco? Creí que eran simpatizantes de los humanos. – ya viene! – dijo como entretenida.

- me encantan las emboscadas – dijo Klaus divertido, lo voltee a ver y me guiño un ojo.

- hace falta que te diga que te comportes? – le pregunte.

- lo harás tu? – subió una ceja.

- si… - una risita nos hizo voltear a la entrada. Edward entro diciéndole algo a la chica y ella se reía en respuesta, tuve que cerrar mis puños para no ir y matarla de una vez. Me pare para hacerme notar, y en cuanto me vio sus ojos se engrandecieron, hizo el ademan de tomar a la chica para huir pero Klaus ya estaba bloqueando la salida.

– hola Edward – dije viéndolo a los ojos. Este mi ignoro para centrar su mirada en Rose.

- gracias – le agradeció con todo el sarcasmo del mundo. Rose se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza. – Bella – dijo volviendo su atención a mí, me sentí temblar con el sonido de su voz, pero luego la chica se movió rompiendo el sentimiento.

- ya lo sabe – dije bajo y horrorizada, usando el don que algún día Edward me obsequio. Trague ante el recuerdo y sentí la mano de Klaus en la mía, vi la mirada de Edward bajar hacia donde nuestras manos se juntaban, sus ojos se entrecerraron y luego volvió de nuevo a verme a los ojos. – Entonces supongo que esto ya no es necesario – dije derritiendo mis contactos, dejando mis ojos rojos y volteando a ver a la pálida humana – Hola – salude, la chica asintió haciéndome rodar los ojos. – y si nos sentamos chicos? Supongo que va para largo.

La chica hizo el ademan de obedecer pero Edward la detuvo antes de que se sentara.

-no tiene porque durar. Dime lo que tienes que decir y luego vete – mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, aun en nuestros peores momentos el jamás y quiero recalcar el JAMAS me había hablado así, mordí mis labios para no hacer algo de lo que luego me arrepentiría y suspire sonoramente antes de ponerme de pie para enfrentarlo, Klaus se acomodo despreocupadamente en el sofá, abarcando el lugar que había dejado libre, viéndonos con diversión, esperando a cualquier movimiento en falso que hiciera, era mi decisión a partir de ahora.

- venia en son de paz Eddie - sisee el diminutivo completamente consciente de que odiaba que lo llamaran así.

- Creo ya haber tocado el tema de mi nombre contigo Isabella – dijo. Sonreí de lado, imitando su sonrisa, él se tenso un poco, poniendo a la chica detrás suyo en ademan protector. Justo como algún día lo había hecho conmigo, no pude más que bufar, con que derecho iba yo a reclamarle nada?

- bien, Cullen – subí una ceja – mejor? – el asistió, tal vez solo estaba ganando tiempo, pero yo también sabia emboscar. Tenía dos siglos mas de práctica que el. Con un solo movimiento eleve a la chica en el aire, vi sus ojos llenos de terror e impotencia viendo como subía cada vez mas alto.

-Alto! – rogo Edward, lo vi solo para sonreírle.

- es lo que estoy haciendo – los ojos llenos de ferocidad me acogieron haciéndome sentir impotente por un segundo, pero no deje a la chica libre, no lo haría jamás...

-creí que llevarías las cosas en paz – rogó derrotado.

- es lo que estoy haciendo, si fuera de otra forma, ella ya estaría muerta… en realidad ni siquiera la estoy lastimando… aunque también… – a punto estuve de usar el don de Jane en ella cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par y Carlisle entro.

- Basta Bella – dijo con su voz seria, entrecerré los ojos sintiendo como me arrebataba el don que estaba usando para bajar a la chica y ponerla detrás suyo, justo como Edward lo había hecho antes, entrecerré los ojos más que enfadada.

- tú también papi? – dije con la voz más chantajista que pude.

- no voy a tolerar violencia incensaría – amenazo. – ni comportamientos chantajistas – agrego. Abrí lo boca pero me interrumpí a mi misma – prometiste no hacerle daño a nadie…

- jamás dije tal cosa!

- no lo hiciste? – dijo Klaus. De que maldito lado esta? Lo vi de reojo y él me sonrió. No del mío.

- lo hice. Pero específicamente a nuestra familia. Ella no es nadie…

- Edward la escogió, en ese momento se hizo parte de esta familia – eso fue como una puñalada, la estaba eligiendo sobre mi? A mí me sonaba a que sí. Cerré los puños para no dejar salir un sollozo de indignado y entrecortado dolor.

Me lo trague y me pare derecha, dejando escapar todo el poder que la corte Vulturi infundía en mí. - les doy tres meses, si en ese tiempo la chica no deja de ser humana, la matare. Y hare llegar la decisión que has tomado a Aro, _papi_ – dije segundos antes de salir de la casa, cerrando la puerta de golpe como lo había hecho en todas y cada una de las rabietas que había tenido con Charlie algún día, luego corrí lejos lo suficiente para poder llorar sin ser interrumpida.

.

-eres caprichosa, irracional, berrinchuda… - dijo la persona que menos pensé que me siguiera, o lo que sea que haya hecho.

-no tienes que estar en otro lado? Jugando a romeo con tu humana. – dije sacando la cabeza de entre mis manos. El me ignoro y se sentó a un lado de mí.

-no estoy aquí para amenazas Bella. Quiero saber que es lo que pasa contigo? - vi directo a sus ojos dorados.

- cuales amenazas? – enserio no sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Edward intensifico su mirada.

-la quiero – dijo como respuesta.

-y por eso tengo que pasar de alto el hecho de que estas quebrando un par de reglas?

-no estoy haciendo nada malo! – grito poniéndose de pie.

- no lo haces? La quieres? La amas!? – grite poniéndome a su altura – alguna vez me amaste? – estaba caminado y se paró de repente con mi última pregunta. Llego a mí en un segundo y enredo sus manos en mi cabello.

- lo dudas? – pregunto acercándose a mi altura con sus ojos bien abiertos y mirando fijamente mis labios. – lo dudabas? – cambio a pasado y se separo de mi tan de golpe como había llegado. Dejándome desorientada.

-n… - apenas y solté una letra para cuando ya lo tenía encima de mí, jalando mi cabello y besándome –jamás lo dude – dije cuando me soltó. El se quedo quieto, atento a cada uno de mis movimientos y luego se separo a una distancia más que razonable.

- entonces no lo hagas, y déjame…

- jamás te voy a dejar! – dije jalándolo a mi lado.

- ya lo hiciste Bella – se separo de mi con una sonrisa – y ya te supere – termino dando la vuelta.

- ya no me amas?

-como una hermana, tal vez…

-eso no es suficiente

-es lo que hay – termino con su sonrisa chueca, se acerco a mí para darme un beso en la frente y luego desapareció en el bosque. Dejándome sola, desubicada y algo más que triste…

* * *

**fiuf! esos dos! pero bueno. que les pareció?**

**I know you  
Haven't made  
Your mind up yet  
But I would never  
Do you wrong  
I've known it  
From the moment  
That we met  
No doubt in my mind  
Where you belong**

**I'd go hungry**  
**I'd go black and blue and**  
**I'd go crawling**  
**Down the avenue**  
**You Know there's nothing**  
**That I wouldn't do**  
**To make you feel my love**

**Adel - make you me feel my love **

**oxox**

**y gracias por leer! **

**aprecio los reviews! **


	9. ataque

Capitulo 9

Me quede parada allí por tanto tiempo que creí haber comenzado a echar raíces.

-ya te despediste? – voltee para ver a Klaus recargado en un árbol mostrando toda su majestuosidad. Verlo solo me hizo sonreír.

-fue una despedida? –me burle haciéndolo sonreír a medias – estas enojado, verdad? – casi rodó los ojos, pero no se movió ni un centímetro.

-No. De hecho me encanta que repartas tu amor con todos! – su voz sonaba más grave de lo normal – apenas iba a pedirte que fueras a revivir a Garrett para que te acostaras con el… es como, sexy, sabes? – para la última palabra ya casi estaba gruñendo.

-solo dime lo enojado que estas Klaus, te ahorrarías mucha saliva – se encogió de hombros, moviéndose por fin.

-igual no tengo – dio media vuelta

- a donde… - sentí una punzada en el pecho, me estaba dejando?!

- a cazar. O quieres que también me haga vegetariano? Crees que eso es sexy? – ese tipo de sarcasmo molesto no me agradaba en lo más mínimo.

-lo siento – baje la cara, no por pena, más bien para no reírme en su cara.

-no lo haces – aseguro un poco más tranquilo.

-no del todo… pero hey, fuiste el primero en…

- esa escusa no te va a durar mucho Bells, no la agotes.

- pues la usare mientras pueda, a mí tampoco me gusta que me engañen Nik –se giro para verme. – y tampoco puedes fingir estar enojado mucho tiempo, se que no lo estas – subió una ceja y sonrió.

-no lo estoy? – arranco un árbol y lo lanzo haciéndome carcajear.

-uuy! Eso prueba tanto, chico rudo! – me burle aun entre risas. En un segundo ya estaba arriba de mi gruñendo.

-vamos a ver si esto te parece gracioso – dijo contra mis labios, aproveche para morder los suyos y jalarlo más cerca de mí.

- lo hace – dije entre besos. De la nada él se levanto ayudándome a mí también a hacerlo, no pude hacer otra cosa más que verlo con cara de desentendida. – que pasa? – se puso rígido y demasiado tenso, luego sus ojos brillaron y gruño furioso – que…

-volvió – dijo como si eso explicara algo. Casi espere ver a Edward, dure unos segundos esperando ver algo con solo mis cinco sentidos activos, cuando no lo hice active el sexto y el aire se volvió frio… ya me quedo claro que era lo que había regresado, y por la reacción de Klaus no era nada bueno. – quédate aquí. – me tomo de la cintura para alejarme de lo que sea que estaba viendo.

-ese es tu plan? Dejarme en el bosque mientras un espíritu inicialmente maligno y poderoso anda suelto rondando? – me vio sin el más ligero humor.

- entonces vuelve a casa… no, mejor ve con Jacob – Klaus soporta bastante bien a los lobos, incluso me atrevería a decir que le agradan. Pero es casi lógico que lo hagan, en su aquelarre solía haber dos o tres lobos por motivos de seguridad… se fueron cuando yo llegue, y eso solo muestra que lo habían hecho bastante bien hasta que yo me aparecí… matándolos a todos… me estremecí ante el recuerdo de la risa sonora de Aroa y los chistes de Malfredo.

-tú a donde iras? -a matar a ese bastardo y asegurarme de que sea cordialmente bienvenido en las entrañas del infierno – me sonrió y luego desapareció dejándome confundida.

El sabia quien estaba haciendo esto? Esperen… alguien estaba haciendo esto? Ignorando su recomendación, volví sola a casa, quedándome quieta intentando sentir cada una de las almas en pena que bailaban a mí alrededor… hasta que el espectáculo de luces comenzó…

Me estremecí sintiendo frio, lo cual me puso más nerviosa. Frio! Yo no siento frio! Las cortinas de mi cuarto comenzaron a moverse en un gracioso son y luces comenzaban a resplandecer encandilándome en ciertos momentos, cuando subía la intensidad. Un fuerte pitido hizo vibrar mis oídos haciéndome chillar. Que demonios estaba pasando? Mi cuerpo callo dejando a mi espíritu libre. Sería conveniente un viaje astral? Sentí un leve picor. No lo creo! Trate de salir de casa, buscar a Klaus en mi cuerpo astral. Pero algo me mantenía atada, encerrada. Jamás me había sentido así… no desde que era humana…me estremecí, supongo que este no es momento para mis traumas infantiles. Una luz brillante hizo transparentarme. Mi espíritu bailo como miedo.

Una niña con coletas y piel gris me sonrió, sus ojos amarillos eran grandes y profundos. Me quede quieta esperando cualquier movimiento, no sé cómo enfrentarme a un fantasma, no se siquiera si eso es posible, que puedo hacer en mi defensa? La niña parpadeo… está muerta! Para que quiere parpadear? Deje de hacerme preguntas idiotas cuando movió una mano y un fuerte torrente de aire golpeo mi cuerpo atrás, enviándome lejos de mi cuerpo físico y haciéndome entrar en pánico.

-KLAUS! – el tipo escucha espíritus. Porque no me va a escuchar a mi? – Klaus! – esta vez rogué, sintiendo el pinchado del aire que la niña lanzaba en mi contra. La tercera ráfaga dolió como el infierno. Siguió y siguió lanzando hasta que no pude ver más que oscuridad… y luego… nada.

Estaba perdida, perdida en mi forma astral, sintiendo dolor en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera sabía que eso era posible! No es posible! Creo en el infierno, completamente. La niña se ha ido, pero me ha dejado rogando que volviera. La oscuridad es delirante, mi cuerpo grita por mí y ni siquiera es como volver a él. Es como el limbo, peor aun que el infierno mismo! Y yo estoy aquí, perdida y completamente devastada. Una niña fantasma me venció! Odio a los fantasmas, los odio y siempre lo hare, pero nunca creí que pudieran llegar a lastimarme… a nadie en realidad, que no se supone que eran una especie de plasma? Desde cuando tanto poder? Porque? El siguiente jalón que mi cuerpo me dio exigiendo que vuelva a él. No es como si no quisiera! No puedo! Porque está haciendo tanto esfuerzo? Nunca lo hace, un jalón mas y fui derribada al suelo, áspero, frio, húmedo. Me asquee y me levante como pude. Donde demonios estaba!? Cuando creí que mi pánico se iba a convertir en algo físico y me iba a comer, un brillo devastador me sobrecogió, dejándome ver una figura rubia… Klaus? No, Carlisle!

-Carlisle! – grite haciéndolo llegar a mí. Con cara de preocupación y manos frían tomo mi mano y me arrastro lejos de la oscuridad, como siempre lo había hecho, como siempre lo hace! Y yo soy una malagradecida idiota! Lo abrace lo más fuerte que pude, sin temor a romperlo, eso no era posible siendo astral, aunque después de lo que me paso ya no sé ni que es posible y que no!

-Vamos Bella! Déjame sacarte de aquí – pidió en voz piadosa. Porque creer que lo estaba haciendo apropósito? Con lo mucho que odio estar sola en oscuridad! Soy casi claustrofóbica! Si es que es posible en un vampiro!

-no puedo! – chille aferrándome más a él.

- si puedes. Vamos – pidió de nuevo. Me levante y comencé a caminar por donde él me guiaba, sintiendo en cada paso cadenas aferrándose a mis extremidades, como si estuviera siendo cautiva, un prisionero! Me detuve pero el insistió, jalándome más cerca de él en cada paso. Casi lloro de felicidad cuando la luz inundo mi visión. Vi mi cuerpo y corrí a él, sintiendo el alivio de sentir de nuevo.

* * *

**que tal? les gusto?**

**que puedo decir...**

**gracias por leer. hasta la próxima! **

**voy a subir un outtake de "mantente en contacto" contando la vida de el clan Kast, cuando llego Bella y todo eso... no se, por si les interesa! **

**Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you,oh  
Give me all of you**

**all of me - john legend**

**Feliz inicio de mes. como se pasa el tiempo rápido! seré vieja tan pronto! **

**xoxo**


	10. Pelea

**Capitulo 10**

Abrí los ojos en esa habitación con luz blanca, donde ya había despertado alguna vez.

Pero esta vez no estaba sola, todos estaban allí, fije mi mirada en Klaus, estaba parado recto, con sus brazos cruzados en su regado y ojos cerrados, cuando me sintió los abrió de golpe, llegando a mí en un segundo, me abrazo con desesperación, casi sentí la atmosfera incomoda de los seis vampiros que nos veían ansiosos.

-te dejo sola por un segundo… - empezó, pero se interrumpió a sí mismo – porque no fuiste con Jacob, como te dije? – exigió. Rodé los ojos.

-no desperté del infierno para oír tus replicas – no dijo anda ante mi comentario, pero unió mi frente con la suya.

-no lo encontré – se quejo con voz baja y furiosa.

-no sé de que estás hablando…

-bien, ya estuvo, no están solos. – dijo Emmett dando un paso a nosotros – que demonios pasa aquí – dijo viéndome a mí. Me encogí de hombros. Y Carlisle entro en escena.

-me gustaría que todos salieras. Quiero hablar con Bella – Esme me sonrió con preocupación en la mirada, y luego salió seguida por sus hijos, furiosos pero obedientes. Klaus ni siquiera se movió.

-no me voy a ir – dijo Klaus. Carlisle sonrió.

-no esperaba que lo hicieras.

- como termine aquí – dije mi pregunta en voz alta, ambos voltearon a verme y Carlisle me sonrió.

-Niklaus te trajo – dijo con una media sonrisa, voltee a ver a Klaus más que sorprendida.

-pediste ayuda? – la sorpresa impregnaba mi voz, Klaus forzó una sonrisa de pura frustración.

-no te encontraba – se encogió de hombros nada feliz – escuche que me llamabas… - me escucho! – pero cuando llegue ya era muy tarde y… la cosa esa seguía cerca, se me ocurrió que Carl podía copiar lo que quiera que estaba haciendo para mantenerte cautiva – sonrió amargamente – me trague todo lo que tenía que tragarme para poder traerte, así que se agradecida.

-como sabias que alguien estaba haciendo eso? O como encontrarlo – pregunte, bajo la mirada apenado, Carlisle también su puso atento a la contestación de Klaus, como si estuviera curioso por el tema.

-había ido a "visitarlo" antes…

-sabias donde estaba! Fuiste y no lo mataste! Porque? – no fui yo, aunque me gano las palabras, Klaus vio a Carlisle más que enojado y luego volvió a verme a mí, contestando sus preguntas a mí, a sabiendas que yo me preguntaba lo mismo, pero jamás se lo hubiera preguntado tan educadamente.

-capte su esencia desde que llegue a America, no te dije nada porque…

-porque eres…! – me mordí el labio para no insultarlo.

-lo mataste ya? – pregunto Carlisle. Rote mi mirada entre cada uno hasta que Klaus volvió a hablar

-crees que si lo hubiera matado la cosa hubiera podido atacar a Bella? – no me contesto a mi esta vez, si no a Carlisle, porque para ese momento estaba a punto de darle unas patadas a Klaus, y él lo sabia – fue un error de mi parte haberlo dejado con vida…

-no trates de excusarte! – chille

-porque estas tan enojada! – grito y rodé mis ojos.

-a no sé, a lo mejor porque me corto con aire y me encerró en un lugar horrible, creo eh! – Carlisle oculto una risa y Klaus me vio como si esas patadas que yo le iba a dar fueran para mí.

-fue un error! Lo comete cualquiera.

-no tu Klaus! Tu no! – estaba a punto de chillar y él lo sabía. Saque mi celular y lo arrime a mi oreja, Klaus se puso en guardia.

- que haces? – exigió apareciendo frente a mí, Carlisle se cuadro delante de los dos, como listo para parar cualquier pelea.

-llamando a Aro, el tiene que… - ni siquiera me dejo terminar la frase, el primer timbrado y me arrebato el celular para hacerlo pedazos en su mano y luego arrojarlo contra la pared hecho polvo, escuche revoloteas afuera, estaban escuchando y estaban igual de ansiosos que Carlisle. –porque demonios hiciste eso! – grite más que enojada, rara vez tenemos una pelea, pero cuando lo hacemos se pone serio. Como la vez que se le ocurrió que podía tener algo con Renata sin que afectara. Solo falto que me diera cuanta en el momento para matarla y a él enterrarlo, dado que no lo puedo matar, mas porque lo quiero que por otra cosa… lástima que me di cuenta unos días después y el coraje se había esfumado, aun así Renata se tuvo que ir del castillo un par de meses…

-es mi pelea – dijo con voz baja y aparente calma.

-lo hubieras pensado antes de someter mi integridad! – grite poniéndome de pie. Quedamos a la altura, viéndonos por tanto tiempo a los ojos que el mundo pudo haber sucumbido y no nos hubiéramos dado cuanta, yo lo hice mas para calmarme que para cualquier cosa y él para tratar de "explicarme". Esme entro alterada, como si no se hubiera imaginado que era lo que estábamos haciendo tan callados y temiera lo peor.

Carlisle le dijo algo que yo no me preocupe en escuchar y luego vino a donde nosotros.

-chicos… - volteamos al mismo tiempo, rompiendo nuestra concentración, haciendo que la casa temblara por un segundo, lo que necesitamos para contener nuestra energía divagada. Esme puso cara de horror, no sé si preocupada por que le pudiéramos hacer algún daño a su casa o algo peor.

-bien! – dije saltando por la ventana, Klaus no dudo ni un segundo para seguirme, tacleándome me derribo a mitad del bosque.

-escúchame! -exigió

-no! – me sostuvo de los brazos y las piernas, inhibiendo cualquier movilidad que pudiera tener, solté energía para que me influyera en el pero nada paso.

-no voy a permitir que te pase nada – dijo desesperado

-ya lo hiciste!

-y lo siento

-porque! Te fallaron tus planes! Tal vez me quieras muerta! Ni siquiera se para que!

-pues porque no tienes bases. Bella deja de disparatar!

-deja de hacer estupideces!

-maldita sea! Escúchame!

-para que!

- que te calles! – grito, abrí los ojos, un poco asustada. – Escúchame – pidió más clamado.

-suéltame

-si lo hago, te vas a ir.

- chico listo! – me burle estrujándome bajo de él.

-Bella! – exigió de nuevo. Cerré los ojos negándome a verlo. – bien. Lo quieres hacer a tu manera?

- es la única que funciona, al parecer!

- no lo mate porque…

-aja! Dime para que. Porque no le encuentro sentido. – bajo la mirada y rodé los ojos. Luego me soltó. Me pare y me sacudí, pero no hui, quería el porqué de sus errores, era tan raro que cometiera uno que casi no lo creía. El dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse. Sin explicación! Sin nada! Porque el chico era tan difícil de tratar? Bueno, tal vez por eso nos llevábamos tan bien. Me entro ese pánico que me da cuando alguien me da la espalda, el terror a que se vaya para siempre, el temor a ser abandonada, rechazada. Mas traumas infantiles, mas cosas que agradecerle a Renne! – a dónde vas!- exigí en voz baja.

- a cualquier lugar – entrecerré los ojos y suspire. Luego grite llena de frustración llamando su atención.

-bien, te escucho.

Sus planes eran basura! Basura putrefacta, pero tenían un punto. Aun cuando se le habían salido tanto de las manos.

También tenía razón en que yo podría querer ese don, y Aro ni que se diga! Pero si nos iba a poner a todos en peligro, y ahora no lo encontraba, no quería nada, solo verlo muerto. Klaus me abrazo cuando decidimos perdonarnos(después de destruir medio bosque y llamar la atención de la manada, que gracias a su buen juicio decidieron no interponerse entre nuestros corajes y el pobre y viejo bosque) no sé yo que era lo que había hecho mal, pero estaba enojado también él, rodé los ojos y me reí, ambos reímos. Era una forma rara y destructiva de amor, casi dependiente y tonta, pero así funcionábamos, y arreglaríamos todo junto.

-estoy tan feliz de que se hayan reconciliado chicos! – dijo Sam con sarcasmo – ahora, díganme por favor que uno de ustedes puede arreglar el bosque, porque si no, tendríamos que dar muchas explicaciones, y no tengo ni la energía ni la imaginación para inventarme una historia creíble – sonreí.

-Klaus lo hará. Y eso no va a ser nada lo que va a tener que hacer si espera que lo perdone – sentencie. Klaus sonrió y beso mi mejilla.

Voltee para ver a Carlisle y a Esme, ambos franqueados por sus cuatro hijos, en todo el día Edward no había dando señales de vida. Pero estaba bien, no estaba preparada para tratar también con sus estupideces. Porque mi vida era tan difícil? Carlisle asistió hacia mí y yo lo seguí. Teníamos cosas de que hablar. Voltee antes de irme para despedirme de Klaus, quien ya estaba poniendo manos a la obra en el bosque, comenzando a enderezar arboles con su magia.

Cuando estuvimos solos, sin moros en la costa, lo primero que hice fue abrazarlo. Sonriendo me devolvió el abrazo.

-gracias – dije, sin explicaciones, sin nada.

-no hay de que…

-también quería pedir perdón – dije haciendo que su sonrisa de esfumara.

-no Bella… yo soy el que debe pedirte perdón… te he tratado… nada bien. Pero, entiéndeme! Hace siglos que no tenía que tratar contigo, estoy acostumbrado al buen comportamiento de estos cinco y no me acordaba de lo rebelde que puedes llegar a ser… pero eso no me escusa, actué como el peor padre, confiado de que ya habías aceptado a Charlie y mas que desesperado por la creencia de que él lo había hecho mejor que yo contigo… solo, solo quiero que sepas que te amo – dijo por ultimo.

-y yo a ti papi – enterré mi cara en su pecho, sintiendo su olor, el olor que amaba cuando era una niña. – te perdono.

Teníamos muchas cosas que tratar antes de que ese perdón fuera del todo real. Mi exigencia sobre la humana estaba más que en pie, y sabiendo que Edward no la iba a transformar, comenzaría a planear una forma linda de matarla. Linda para mí, no prometo nada bueno para ella.

También estaba la escuela, los lobos y mis "amigos" humanos. El loco poderoso que Klaus había dejado suelto. El que le iba a decir a Aro sobre mi llamada interrumpida. Y el beso de Edward.

Iba a tener que ir paso a paso si no quería volverme loca.

Decidí primero llamar al abuelito. Y después de una larga charla y la promesa de que todo estaría bien. Colgué, suspirando y volviendo con Klaus.

* * *

**holis!**

**las hice esperar mucho? :P que me creo!? jaja. **

**bueno ya. les gusto? **

**Cada fallo,  
cada imprecisión,  
cada detalle,  
todo bajo control.  
Cada acierto,  
cada aproximación,  
cada escena,  
bajo supervisión.  
La casualidad se puso el disfraz de una mariposa que al vuelo se entregó soltando su efecto nos acarició.  
No imaginas cómo sería yo si hubiera esperado un segundo más el amor.  
Ni mis gestos ni mi propia voz, ni mis besos serían hoy de los dos.**

**Mariposa - la oreja de van gogh**

**siempre pongo en ingles. porque no cambiarle porquito a una en español. amo esta cancion! a quien le gusta "la oreja de van gogh"? que yo sepa no tiene ninguna cancion que no me guste. y eso ya es mucho!**

**espero reviews!**

**xoxo**


	11. between

**Capitulo 11**

Había faltado más de una semana a la escuela, pero como si hubiera algún problema! Perdí unas tardes hasta que los profes se dieron cuenta que era más pérdida de tiempo que otra cosa.

Klaus se tomo muy enserio su promesa de no dejarme sola, demasiado enserio! Incluso me llevaba y me traía de la escuela! Y eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que lo hacía en el bugatti! Ya te imaginaras las miradas de todos en el… en mi!

Salí junto con Jessica el primer día que Klaus me había llevado, iba parloteando sobre algo que Mike le dijo, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de la conmoción, media escuela rodeaba algo, creímos que podría ser una pelea… hasta que Rosalie hizo acto de presencia.

-tenían un Bugatti y no me dijiste nada! – reclamo dejándome helada, el no me podía estar haciendo esto! Le dije claramente que el Audi era para andar aquí!

-el no… - tartamudee. Jessica, como buena niña no sabía de que hablábamos. Emmett salió moviendo las manos en el aire, llamándome, no pude más que arrugar la cara y reprimir un coraje de esos que si hubiera sido humana me mandarían al hospital en un coma diabético!

-es una preciosidad! – dijo encantado – Klaus dijo que me llevaría a pasear en cuanto se te pasara el coraje – parecía un niño pequeño pidiéndole permiso a su madre enojona. Los ignore y camine directo a Klaus, abriéndome paso por la multitud, pude ver a el señor Bennett también entre ellos, al verme se encogió de hombros como pidiéndome disculpas, pues que cara traería? En cuanto me vio Klaus se enderezo de donde estaba recargado y vino a mí.

- recuerdas los humanos? No puedes exponerte – en otras circunstancias me hubiera reído, porque sé que para eso lo hizo. Me quede quieta viéndolo, pensando en mil cosas que podía hacer… pero no hice nada, suspire y sonreí.

-vámonos – mi voz dulce lo hizo retroceder, aun mas cuando bese su mejilla y subí al asiento del copiloto. Escuche las risas de Emmett y un poco más discretas las de Jasper, quien le susurro "suerte", casi escuche a Klaus tragar antes de subirse al auto. La multitud se hizo a un lado para dejarnos pasar, voltee a ver a Klaus y sonreí… así se quedo, creo que aun sigue esperando mi venganza, se le ve tenso y no volvió a llevarlo, eso era lo que quería lograr.

En cuento a Edward. No es como si pudiera esquivarme mucho en clase, compartíamos más de dos y tenía la suerte de estar en deportes con Bree, cuando me entere de ese hermoso acontecimiento casi salte, Alice estaba a mi lado y me controlo… un poco. La chica había tenido unas cuantas caídas y fuertes balonazos, nadie me podía decir nada, es solo un juego… aunque Edward me veía con ojos venenosos cada que iba al rescate, como cual caballero de blanca armadura, y se llevaba a Bree antes de que le pudiera quebrar un par de costillas.

También lo había "abordado" varias veces a él, haciéndolo retroceder contra la pared y besándolo hasta que él se dejara, reaccionaba al segundo y me alejaba, pero puedo ver en su mirada que luchaba para no hacerlo. Puedo jurar que aun me quiere!

Los almuerzos eran buenos, me recordaban viejos tiempo. Me había costado un esfuerzo sobre humano hacer que Lauren dejara de hablar de "la realeza" cada que me veía, ya sea que lo hiciera con burla o con respeto, lo único que lograba era que considerara lanzarla contra el ventanal. Aun así me divertía, y habíamos hecho varias fiestas en mi casa, supongo que eso era lo que los adolecentes emancipados hacían… aunque a Klaus no le agrado ni mucho menos a Carlisle, justos se las ingeniaban para correr a todos del lugar justo cuando se empezaba a poner bueno.

Las salidas de caza con Klaus eran todo menos aburridas, aun a sabiendas que estaba siendo vigilada, se las arreglaba para hacerlo divertido, con competencias y uno que otro beso sangriento.

Alice se encargo de que amara el baseball, gracias a los poderes de Klaus y la fuerte persuasión de mi querida hermanita, los relámpagos no faltaban. Incluso los lobos comenzaron a unirse a nosotros, resignados a que no podían hacer nada contra eso.

-A ver, rubia – dijo Jake quitándome el bate, lo giro varias veces antes de colocarlo en posición, me aleje un poco para que Rosalie lanzara – que puedes hacer? – su pretensión me hizo reír, nos repartimos en nuestras posiciones, fui con Sam para que quitara la cara de amargo que tenia.

-quita esa cara, tú también puedes jugar – bromee, me vio por unos minutos, levante una ceja y el sonrió.

-gracias por tu permiso – se burlo y puso su mano en mi hombro, haciendo que Edward voltearon a la defensiva, mi sonrisa de placer ante la reacción de Edward no pudo faltar. La humana estaba sentada debajo de un árbol viendo a una distancia segura, la voltee a ver sonriendo, haciendo que se hiciera bolita, eso me hizo feliz, pero pude sentir la mirada desaprobatoria de Esme.

-tú lo pediste, perro – dijo Rose con su sonrisa presumida antes de lanzar, Jake se quedo parado y Esme marco extrae.

-eso es trampa! Tírala de nuevo! – exigió, la risa burlona de Jared se hizo audible. Voltee a verlo y me hizo una señal en burla de lo malo que es Jake jugando base.

-segundo extrae – anuncio Esme.

-la tercera es la vencida – se burlo Quil.

-tercero. Estas fuera – lo único que hacía que Esme no se burlara eran sus buenos modales. Jake lanzo el bate partiéndolo en dos.

-bueno, Edward tiene competencia – rio Emmett – no eres el único que puede morir por una ulcera, hermano! – me solté riendo zafándome del agarre de Sam.

-les enseñamos como se juega, hermano? – le dije a Emmett poniendo mi mano en su hombro. El sonrió.

-solo eso estaba esperando. – saco otro bate y se puso en posición – amor, una buena! No como la que le lanzaste a Jacob – dijo burlón mandándole un beso fugas a Rose. Jake gruño y fue a donde Jared y Quil. Con un sonido sordo la pelota desapareció de la vista y reapareció en la mano de Jasper.

-ponchado! – se burlo con su mano en la rodilla de Emmett – así es como se juega hermano? – Emmett gruño en su dirección y Jasper lanzo la pelota a Edward.

-sigues!

Entre risas, sarcasmo y peleas el día paso volando, y cuando menos pensamos los lobos se estaban yendo renegando cansancio. Voltee a ver a Klaus esperando que dijera algo sobre volver a casa, pero no paso, en cambio siguió con su conversación con Carlisle y me giño el ojo.

-de que hablan?- dije poniéndome entre ambos, dejando de Klaus me abrazara Carlisle sonrió.

-al parecer Klaus ya nos tolera – dijo burlase.

- a que te refieres? – pregunte, mi respuesta la dio Klaus.

- se me hizo una buena idea aceptar la tan amable invitación de Carl – dijo haciendo que volteara a ver su cara, buscando cualquier signo de broma. De la nada Alice llego saltando y con su enorme sonrisa triunfante.

-lo vez! Viviremos juntas! No sabes lo que te vas a divertir. Incluso te compre ropa! – dijo abrazándome, haciendo así que me retirara de los brazos de Klaus. – a ti también grandulón – dijo viendo a Klaus. Este le sonrió un poco y yo me reí. No muy feliz de que hubiera arreglado mi guardarropa. Que tiene de malo lo que yo me pongo? Es cómodo y fácil de poner, supongo que mi mal gusto por la ropa surgió en el momento en el que Aro me dio mi túnica.

Las semanas siguiente pasaron en una rutina algo extraña, entre ser la muñeca de tamaño real de Alice y los corajes de Klaus renegando no tener privacidad, que quería si vivíamos con una familia de nueve!

Mi ropa era elegida todas las mañanas por Alice, estaba acostumbrada a ser vestida, malcriada por los sirvientes del castillo, pero esto era ridículo! Tenía a Alice encima de mí las 24 horas del día! Casi me mareaba, de dónde sacaba tanta ropa? Y que hacía con ella después de la primera y única puesta? Las desaparecía cuando el día acababa y me metía a bañar, también Klaus sufría de mi mal. Mi despreocupado brujo en chándal ya no era más que una imitación con más gusto y belleza de un modelo Abercrombie and fitch pero el parecía manejarlo mejor que yo, incluso comenzó a encariñarse con Alice tanto que a veces me perturbaba, y ni decirlo de Jasper! El chico parecía salido de una película de terror cada que Alice se le acercaba a Klaus.

El baile de graduación estaba llegando. No nuestro baile, a nosotros todavía nos faltaba un año para acabar, jamás he sabido en que grado estoy o cuantos años se supone que tengo que aparentar, pero seguir el juego a los de mi grupo no me hacia necesitar saber eso.

Las chicas estaban entusiasmadas por ir de compras, ni decirlo de Alice! Había organizado una salida a Seattle junto con Angela, Jessica y Lauren, ellas parecían más que embocinadas de que la pequeña Cullen se fuera tomado la molestia de invitarlas, en cambio yo no podía estar más que furiosa, después de todo lo que habían vivido no quería ver Seattle ni en pintura, así que para que fuera Alice invito también a Bree, quien después de una pelea marital con mi Edward decidió acompañarnos, renegando no tener que hacer todo lo que el sobreprotector Edward le dijera… después de hacerme jurar no matar a la humana partimos. Nada feliz de pasar mis siguientes tres horas en un coche repleto de humanas, de Angela! Aun olía tan bien como siempre!

* * *

**hola! que les pareció? quise hacer un capitulo relajado. ya después empezaremos con el tormento de todo otra vez. **

**gracias por sus reviews constantes! Cami y paola! **

**And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?**

**Oh simple thing where have you gone?**  
**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**  
**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**  
**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

**somewhere only we know - keane**

**mi nueva cancion favorita!**

**xoxo**


	12. Shopping

**Capitulo 12**

Las chicas cantaban a todo pulmón "you can't always get what you want" lo que no me hubiera molestado si las ventanas estuvieran abiertas. Ahora el aire me faltaba, los oídos me mataban y las voces chillonas me estaban taladrando el alma! Consideré mas de una manera de salir de allí, pero todos mis planes se fueron por donde habían llegado Lauren dejo de cantar para comenzar a parlotear.

-y? Bee. Como va todo con Edward? – voltee a verlas, ya que yo estaba en el sillón del copiloto.

-me llamo Bree. – trato de defenderse la humana.

-lo que sea – dijo Lauren haciéndome sonreír. – había escuchado algo sobre prometidos? Es enserio? Digo, quien se promete al segundo de conocerse? – ahí fue cuando voltee como cual exorcista, Bree medio se encogió, pero su cara presumida nunca se fue. Entrecerré los ojos imaginándome lanzándola por la ventana, Alice llamo mi atención con su mano, como advertencia de que no lo hiciera, lo había visto.

-Lauren! – chillo Ángela medio escandalizada de la boca suelta de su amiga, sonreí, primera vez que se sirve su chismerío. Ya ni me acordaba de eso… de nada en realidad, como que pase al punto de que lo único que me importaba era yo misma en mi antigua vida, con Klaus, con mi papi, con los lobos! Con todo lo que significaba Forks para mi, que se me olvido a lo que había venido, además de a capturar al titiritero, como le dice Klaus.

-está bien – dijo Bree presumida – Edward… lo pospuso… - mi risa no falto. Las chicas me voltearon a ver pero eso no me detuvo.

-sabes lo que eso significa para mí? El… - Alice volvió a hacerme esa seña.

-Bella tiene razón, después de todo, fue su novio – todos volteamos a ver a Jessica – y mírala, y luego vete a ti. – los ojos se todas se pusieron como platos, supongo que ni yo me esperaba eso. Me mordí la lengua. Jessica me giño un ojo. Supongo que eso hacen las amigas. Mi sonrisa creció. – no te sientes… poca cosa? – lo había dicho como si me estuviera leyendo la mente! mi euforia estaba a su límite, como si pudiera explotar de la felicidad y mis ganas de abrazar a Jess. Alice le subió a la música, ahora sonaba "on the road" supongo que buena canción para el momento, aunque yo esperaba algo más dramático.

-yo… - comenzó Bree, si algo le tenía que reconocer a la chica era su confianza, si fuera ella yo ya no seguiría hablando, el silencio otorga!

-basta chicas. Solo… denle un respiro – pidió Alice actuando como defensora, es parte de su personalidad no tolerar el maltrato ajeno, supongo que algún trauma de su vida pasada, lo divertido de los traumas es que aunque no los recuerdas, allí están, como espinitas. Como si no lo supiera! Viví mucho tiempo de mi inmortal existencia con traumas sin origen aparente, ahora los entiendo, pero… Renne vino a mi mente y sacudí la cabeza, no le iba a llamar, no iba a ser yo la que pidiera perdón, no a la creadora de todos y cada unos de mis traumas, complejos y que encima de todo, me intento dejar! Me traje mi gorgorearte ponzoña y volví a la realidad.

-solo son preguntas inocentes, Alice – dije esperando que siguieran. Pero nadie prosiguió. El estéreo cambio a "Set fire to the rain?" y todas volvieron a creer que el porche amarillo en el que apenas cabíamos era una especia de kareoke. Suspire renegada, me hubiera encantado que la humana hubiera contestado esa pregunta. También podía leer su mente, pero dejaba de pensar en eso, algo sano. Creo.

Jamás había estado más feliz en mi vida de tocar suelo. Aunque fuera frente a un mall ni aunque Alice me viera encantada de mi "disposición" ni aunque fuera a estar más que rodeada de humanos, a fin de cuentas estaba feliz de estar creando memorias… me golpee a mí misma, no sé de donde salieron esos pensamientos tan impropios de mi, tal vez si me este acercando a mi final… como sea, había salido del sofocante carro, eso me hacia sonreír. Las chicas me arrastraron con ellas a todas las tiendas que encontraron, viendo a Alice arrasar con el almacén completo me arrastre lejos de ellas, Bree me siguió, parpadeé confusa.

-supongo que prefiero que me quiebres costillas a pasar un segundo más con ellas – la chica se encogió de hombros. Sonreí.

-tregua, por lo menos hasta que estemos en Forks. Y nada de comentarle esto a nadie, aun te odio. y Edward es mío – dije mas para recalcar, inútil comentario que hizo que su cara se arrugara. Me dio su mano, estremeciéndose con mi frio tacto, esperaba que después de pasar tanto tiempo con Edward se hubiera acostumbrado a la temperatura.

-tu tacto es diferente – comento como si me hubiera leído la mente – como sea. Tregua. Y ni una palabra saldrá de mí. Solo promete no hacer mi muerte tan dolorosa – me quede en shock ante su comentario, viéndola alejarse hacia DQ, un helado era buena idea después de correr por toda la tienda. Se sentó a un lado de mí en la banca que daba a las escaleras eléctricas. – te ofrecería, pero… tu sabes.

-gracias – sonreí. – estoy bien.

-eso espero. No quiero terminar involucrada en homicidios en masa. – eso me hizo más que solo sonreír. Ella también sonrió.

-wow. No eres la desgraciada que creí que eras.

-dicen que es malo juzgar, supongo que es por eso.

-ese es mi trabajo – dije volteándola a ver.

-con los vulturis?

-donde más… - fuimos interrumpidas por un chico moreno y alto, no tanto como Emmett y ni de cerca como Klaus, pero pasaba por alto.

-hola. Soy Ernest. Que hacen tan solas? – así es como se presentan las humanos? Bree dio su mano.

-soy Bree, y ella es Bella. No estamos solas. – el chico sonrió.

-esperando a sus novios?

-no, en realidad… - ni siquiera la dejo continua.

-entonces las invito a cenar, se dé un lugar aquí cerca que tiene una muy buena lassagna. – me puse de pie.

-no estamos interesadas. – tome a Bree del brazo y comencé a caminar, pero el chico me detuvo del brazo, valla ironía! Dos chicos mas vinieron después, en una plaza pública! Nadie parecía estar interesados en la escena. Por eso matan tanto! Voltee a verlo a la cara, poniendo a Bree detrás mío, quien iba a pensar que algún día la iba a protegerla de algo? – Suéltame – ordene con voz firme, el chico, quien debió retroceder con una sola mirada, solo sonrió.

- calma gatita, solo queremos divertirnos. – gatita! Con quien se creían que estaban tratando? supongo que siempre hay un un que otro humano descarriado sin los limites propios de la supervivencia.

-bueno, lástima que mi considerada diversión es completamente diferente a la tuya. – la sonrisa pretenciosa, o debo decir, psicópata-suicida del chico no dejo su cara, los otros dos se acercaron un poco mas, haciéndome marear con su olor, olían dulce…

-bueno, Bella, podemos hacer las cosas por las buenas, o por las malas. – ofreció el chico. Entrecerré los ojos con mi sonrisa en los labios.

-me gusta la segunda opción – dije altanera. Unos humanos de extraño olor querían compararse conmigo! Humanos!

-Bella! – grito Bree escandalizada. Tiene una idea de con quien está? – Llamaremos a la policía si no se van – amenazo tan humanamente posible, incluso yo quise reír.

- así se toman un ofrecimiento para cenar? Ya veo porque están solas – se burlo uno de los chicos. Así que estaban de humor para bromas.

-yo no estoy desertando nada. – dije soltando a Bree. – de hecho iré con ustedes. Jamás desperdicio una buena cena. – los chicos sonrieron encantados. _Ve con Alice, voy a divertirme un rato _le dije a Bree mentalmente. No iba a exponer a la chica. La única que la iba a matar iba a ser yo, y lo iba a ser frente a Edward, si, mi morbosidad no conoce límites, pero Edward tiene que aprender a no "posponer" las situaciones importantes. Y ya solo le quedaban un par de semanas a la humana para poder ser transformada.

-vamos, gatita – dijo Ernest poniendo una mano en mi hombro, sonreí y los cuatro caminamos fuera del almacén. Los aria sufrir, mucho. Iba a ser tan divertido!

* * *

**se que tarde horrores! lo siento por eso. luego subo el próximo.**

**oxox**

**And I told you to be patient**  
**And I told you to be fine**  
**And I told you to be balanced**  
**And I told you to be kind**  
**And in the morning, I'll be with you**  
**But it will be a different kind**  
**'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets**  
**And you'll be owning all the fines**

**Come on skinny love, what happened here?**  
**Suckle on the hope in light brassiere**  
**My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my**  
**Sullen load is full, so slow on the split**

**skinny love - birdy**

**como me encanta birdy! a ustedes no?**


End file.
